Prohibido Suicidarse en Primavera
by Bjlauri
Summary: De niña a mujer, ha estado la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en una clinica psiquiatrica, pero alguien le mostrara que no todo es dolor y sufrimiento FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**The History**_

* * *

_**7/agosto/10 - 19/agosto/10**_

_**Introducción:**_

Prohibido suicidarse en primavera: es una comedia en la que fusión de elementos fantásticos, optimistas y abstractos están en conflicto con las realidades del mundo en que vivimos.

Es una obra de Alejandro Casona, se estreno en el teatro ARBEU por la compañía teatral de Josefina Díaz y Manuel Collado el día 12 de junio de 1937.

La obra nos narra la vida que llevan las personas que no encuentran su camino estando vivos y que quieres suicidarse, entre ellos esta LA DAMA TRISTE, EL AMANTE IMAGINARIO Y EL PADRE DE LA OTRA ALICIA, estos personajes en un principio son los mas importantes, en el segundo acto la historia narra como dos viajeros llegan a ese lugar pensando que podrían pasar unas lindas "vacaciones", lo que no saben es que es un lugar para suicidas y en el tercer acto la historia se desenvuelve en torno a CORA YAKO Y AL AMANTE IMAGINARIO, que al parecer no es tan imaginario pues cuando Cora llega al lugar se encuentra con su amor y este solo piensa que es producto de su imaginación pero NO, es real y termina, también se encuentra un triangulo amoroso entre JUAN, CHOLE Y FERNANDO, ella ama a Fernando y Juan la quiere a ella.

**PERSONAJES:**

CHOLE

ALICIA

LA DAMA TRISTE

CORA YAKO

FERNANDO

JUAN

DOCTOR RODA

HANS

EL AMANTE IMAGINARIO

EL PADRE DE LA OTRA ALICIA

* * *

Bien estos son los personajes reales, en el prologo podrán encontrar, lo que voy a cambiar y quienes interpretan a estos personajes y el porque.

Bien esto es la introducción al libro, lo que voy a hacer será cambiar, meter y quitar a unos personajes por los de esta fantástica serie, que será en universo alterno, pues no sabría como hacerlo con poderes ya que seria un poco confuso y lo que voy a escribir no tendría sentido alguno con poderes.

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

Chole- Starfire- Kori Anders - bueno en realidad Chole es la visitante, novia feliz de Fernando pero esta vez no será así, Kori será la segunda enfermera de Víctor y ya que es tan feliz como Chole que mejor que atienda a sus pacientes con cariño, amor y todo eso que sabe hacer Starfire.

La dama triste y Alicia - Raven- como Rachel Roth- usare a la dama triste y a Alicia en la misma Rachel Roth, porque Alicia en la obra esta desesperada por morir y al mismo tiempo encontrar el amor y la dama triste no se decide a morir porque todo le parece tan bello que usarlo contra la muerte seria un crimen, así que voy a combinarlas y hacerlas una con Rachel, usando la desesperación de una y la cobardía de la otra.

Fernando- Robín - como Richard John Grayson- Fernando es el novio feliz de Chole y seria un buen partido para esta cosa loca, además en la obra el junto con Chole le ayudan al doctor con la casa de suicidas y por lo que dije arriba Dick le va a ayudar con la administración a Víctor.

Juan_Red- x o Red Hood como se llame- como Jason Todd, creo que "según" los comics se volvió malo porque pensó que Batman y su familia no habían hecho pagarle su muerte al Joker y por eso se volvió Red Hood, se volvió loco y quiso hacer justicia por su propia mano, en cualquier caso el será el hermano de Fernado (esto es real en la obra) y aun no tengo muy claro si ponerlo como villano o heroe pero de seguro aparecera por ahi

Doctor Roda- Cyborg- como Doctor Víctor Stone- pues no se me ocurre otro para el papel mas que el porque si bien es directo y firme también es sensible y noble, así que decidido Cyborg para doctor, pero en lugar de ser Doctor Roda, será Dr. Stone.

Hans- Chico Bestia- como Garfield Mark Logan- primer enfermero, según lo que he investigado el era rubio de ojos verdes antes del accidente, así que así lo tendrán que imaginar, bueno el punto es que Hans es el enfermero que ayuda al doctor roda y que siempre que ve a los pacientes que no se deciden se desespera, en este caso no será así, digamos que Stone y logan serán buenos amigos y que el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar.

Karl- otro enfermero, este tendrá un papel importante en la historia que por el momento no voy a describir.

Estos personajes estarán actuando para mí en una clínica psiquiátrica, Richard John Grayson, amigo del director Dr. Víctor Stone, llega a ayudarle con la administración del lugar después de la muerte inexplicable del antiguo director, pero muchas sorpresas les estarán aguardando ya que no todos los pacientes están "locos", tanto Stone como Grayson se encontraran con la novedad de una "loca genio" ya que ella se la ha pasado la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia en esa clínica por miedo a su padre, pero ¿de verdad estará loca o dirá la verdad?, eso ellos tendrán que descubrirlo a través de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió leyendo esta maravillosa obra y de mi demencia ahora avalada por el medico psiquiatra Víctor Stone jaja.

* * *

_**Escenario:**_

En el hogar del Suicida, sanatorio de almas del doctor Ariel. Vestíbulo como de hotel de montaña, recordando esos paradores de turismo construidos sobre ruinas de antiguos monasterios y artísticamente remozados por un gusto nuevo.

Todo es aquí extraño, sugeridor y confortable: el mobiliario, la plástica, el trazado de las arquerías, la disposición indirecta de las luces acristaladas. En las paredes bien visibles, oleos de suicidas famosos, reproduciendo las escenas de su muerte: Sócrates, Cleopatra, Séneca, Larra. Sobre un arco, tallados en piedra, los versos de Santa Teresa:

_**Ven muerte tan escondida**_

_**Que no te sienta venir**_

_**Porque el placer de morir**_

_**No me vuelva a dar la vida**_

Amplia verja al fondo, sobre un claro jardín de sauces y rosales. El jardín tiene un lago, visible en parte, un fondo lejano de cielo azul, con un bosque ampliamente bien cuidado. En ángulo, a la derecha, arranca una galería oscura, en arco, con pesada puerta de herrajes practicables; sobre el dintel, una inscripción que dice: _**"galería del silencio"**_. Enfrente, otra semejante, pero clara y sin puertas: _**"jardín de meditación"**_.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola chicos que se toman el tiempo de pasar y ver este fic, de antemano les agradezco que hayan entrado y se que esto es algo tedioso de leer puesto que lo primero que queremos como lectores no es una introducción si no una historia pero era necesario ponerlo porque en base a esto es que se desarrolla esta historia y en esto me basare yo también **si es que quieren que la siga,** de lo contario me dedicare a terminar mis otras historias, borrar esta y no volver a escribir algo en que me haya basado en mis amados libros, pero si me incitan a seguirla les prometo que habrá sorpresas y esta vez me esmerare en hacerla diferente a las que (los que leen mis otras historias) tengo ya escritas, sin mas me despido diciendo:

"**La muerte es solo el comienzo".**


	2. el nuevo director

**Capitulo 1: el nuevo director**

* * *

**25/08/10- 1/09/10**

* * *

_ Era un martes 23 de agosto del 2010, un martes lluvioso, las nubes habían ocultado al sol desde muy temprano y los meteorólogos habían pronosticado las ultimas intensas lluvias para todo el valle de San Francisco, la familia mas cercana del doctor se había reunido en el camposanto para despedir a quien había sido fundador de una de las clínicas mas reconocidas por el estado y por la propia gente que había tenido alguna relación con el, sin mencionar que el significado anterior de un psiquiátrico cambio gracias a el, algunos de sus asistentes también habían asistido, algunos pacientes antiguos y algunos nuevos que no tuvo oportunidad de curar por completo pero que sin duda habían tenido un impacto sobre el_

"_queridos hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestro querido doctor Ariel Rhoda que abandono este mundo hace tres días, su muerte no significa que nos haya abandonado por completo sino que al contrario, nos ha dejado saber que el hizo grandes cosas y que todas ellas tienen una razón, debemos sentirnos orgullosos y honrados por haber tenido a una persona tan responsable y alentadora como el…"_

_y a si siguió el padre religioso que oficiaba la ceremonia, la gente comenzó a derramar lagrimas y vagos sollozos por la perdida del doctor y junto con ellas las gotas de lluvia, alguna de personas reunidas comenzaron a abandonar el cementerio sabiendo de antemano que llovería, algunas mas se quedaron pues tenían donde protegerse de tal cambio climático_

* * *

Dos días después:

_ fin de cursos en la escuela de psiquiatría, adentro celebraban y no porque ahora tuvieran excusas para hacerlo sino por un motivo en especial _

" _en esta pequeña reunión que se ha organizado tras la muerte del doctor y también director de la clínica psiquiátrica, el doctor Ariel ha dejado su cargo a uno de los mas prestigiados psicólogos que pudo haber encontrado en esta academia… ahora nombraremos al nuevo director de la clínica de San Francisco… démosle un fuerte aplauso al doctor Víctor Stone…"_

_ Todos los presentes le aplaudieron y sus amigos mas _

Doctor Stone… muchas felicidades

Gracias

A partir de mañana usted podrá tomar la directiva del psiquiátrico

Así lo hare, por el doctor Ariel

Le ira bien, se lo aseguro

Gracias

* * *

San Francisco:

9:00am

**Escena:**

_El doctor Stone y Karl, asistente con bata de enfermero. El primero, de aspecto inteligente y bondadoso, el segundo de rostro y palabra mortalmente serios pero al mismo tiempo con aire autoritario, el consultorio armado de libros de psicología, terapias y medicina llenaban las paredes, algunos cuadros de títulos, reconocimientos y otros tantos también lucían, en el centro, la mesa de trabajo donde estaban dispersos varios ficheros de los casos mas recientes y mas importantes de los cuales tenia que ponerse al corriente, a unos metros a un lado del escritorio había una ventana, desde ahí se veía el jardín, un árbol con pocas hojas debido a que estaba por llegar el otoño _

Doctor… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Por supuesto ¿Qué sucede?

¿Por qué fue elegido director de esta clínica?

El doctor Ariel fue mi maestro, supongo que confió en mi para dirigir su clínica, siempre decía que era uno de los mejores que había conocido en toda su vida como medico

¿Solo eso?

¿Porque tanto interés Karl?

Curiosidad, ningún estudiante del doctor había podido ocupar su lugar

Pues yo si

No se enoje doctor, solo repito lo que el decía

Pues deja de hacerlo o me veré en la obligación de despedirte

Discúlpeme doctor no lo volveré a hacer

Eso espero… ahora si no te importa quiero seguir con mi trabajo y… tu sigue con el tuyo

Si doctor, con su permiso

_Karl salió de la oficina del doctor Stone, en su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa cínica y burlona, en una de sus manos llevaba las llaves de los cuartos de todos los pacientes… _

No durara mucho… doctor, se lo aseguro

Con el doctor Stone:

Ese hombre me saca de mis casillas, no llevo ni una semana aquí y ya me sermonea, ¿Quién se cree?

_Se mencionaba a si mismo mientras intentaba acomodar uno de los libros en el librero pero al hacerlo cayo al suelo una llave, el doctor la levanto después averiguaría sobre eso, la guardo en la bolsa de su bata_

Algún día lo correré, solo tengo que encontrar el motivo perfecto para hacerlo

_Alguien llama a la puerta, aun acomodando un par de cosas personales_

Adelante

_Una cabeza con cabello negro se asomo por la puerta, en su rostro una sonrisa _

¿Richard?, que gusto verte _ ambos estrecharon sus manos luego le hizo una señal para que se sentara_

Lo mismo digo hace mucho que no te veía _ Luego el también se sentó_

Pues había estado ocupado, tú sabes la carrera y ahora la clínica, el doctor Ariel murió y me dejo a cargo

Si, me entere de su muerte la prensa no habla de otra cosa, pero me alegro por ti porque el doctor dejo su clínica en buenas manos

Pues gracias, y tu ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?

Algo por aquí, algo por allá, no mucho realmente Bruce se ha puesto un poco gruñón respecto a mi vida

¿Nada serio?

Espero que no, sabes estoy por terminar una carrera

¿En serio, cual?

Administración de empresas

¿Tu, Richard Grayson?

Si, ¿lo dudas?

Pues hombre, hasta que haces algo serio

¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues ¿Por qué va a ser?, tu lo único que hacías era tener novias por montones y no hacías nada productivo

Eso se acabo

¿Lo dices por lo de la chica que te engaño?

Si pero ya no importa, eso es pasado ya senté cabeza y ahora voy a construir mi futuro, buscare a una que de verdad me quiera, ¿Quién sabe?, puede que hasta forme una familia con ella

Pues mucha suerte

Gracias… ¿y tu, que has hecho?

¿Respecto a que?

Tu vida sentimental, ¿alguna mujer?, hijos tal vez

No aun no, pero al igual que tu la estoy buscando

Pues me alegro por ti, supongo que la hallaras pronto y mas siendo director de esta clínica

Bueno eres el primero que reconoce que seré buen director

¿Alguien ha dicho lo contrario?

Karl

¿Quién?

Mi "enfermero asistente", piensa que no le llego ni a los talones al doctor Ariel

Pues que equivocado esta

Lo mismo pensé yo, pero ya lo vez

No te dejes llevar por ese tipo, estoy seguro que solo busca fastidiarte

Tienes razón, pero creo que será mejor si lo doy de baja

¿Tienes algún motivo por el cual deba irse?

No, hasta ahora no, es como un "enfermero ejemplar", ningún reporte en todos estos años, parece ser que el doctor Ariel lo tenía en un altar

Tal vez, pero mantén un ojo cerca de el, puede ser solo apariencia

Si lo se… por cierto ¿a que venias?

Pues a verte, felicitarte y saber que había sido de tu vida

Eso ya lo hiciste, dime el motivo real

De a cuerdo, vine a… a preguntarte si podías permitirme trabajar aquí

¿Por qué?

Bueno te dije que Bruce se estaba poniendo un poco gruñón la verdad es que quiero independizarme y si tu me lo permites…

Pues bienvenido, me ayudaras con la administración, que mejor que aprovechar tus conocimientos ¿no?

Por supuesto, yo encantado

¿Qué te parece si ahora te enseño el lugar?

Claro

_ambos se levantaron y salieron de la oficina al pasillo, un largo corredor que en las orillas colindaban otros similares que conducían a los dormitorios, cuartos de castigos y salas dentro de la clínica y fuera de ellas, caminaron en dirección del pasillo de la izquierda, por ahí llegaban al jardín donde ahora estaban algunos internos, giraron a la izquierda, durante el camino le estaba dando los detalles a Richard de cómo había que administrar y si el tenia ideas las tomaría en cuenta_

Víctor, no se si seré capaz de hacerlo

Tu pediste el trabajo, se que lo harás bien

Gracias por confiar en mí

No hay de que…

_el doctor iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Karl que lo llamaba desde el pasillo contrario al que iban, se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron corriendo hacia ellos_

¿Qué sucede Karl?

Habitación 213 Doctor, tuvo una crisis

Vamos

_siguió al enfermero tan rápido como pudo y detrás de el Richard, al entrar se dio cuenta de que la habitación era un desastre, pero a la vez se sorprendió porque ninguno de los que ya conocía era tan peculiar como ese, algunos libros yacían en el suelo como si hubiese ocurrido una pelea o algo por el estilo, en medio de la habitación había una cama y sobre ella quien era su ocupante_

Tuve que sedarla, se puso muy mal

No tienes el derecho de medicarla

Si pero…, doctor estaba muy mal

Eso lo decido yo, pudiste haberla matado

Jamás doctor, no pensé en las consecuencias

¡Ese es tu problema, deja de hacer tonterías!, Karl te has ganado una amonestación por medicarla

Si doctor

_ Así Víctor se apresuro a revisar sus signos vitales, la cargo, le pidió a Karl que cerrara el cuarto hasta que ella pudiera volver, Richard lo siguió en todo momento hasta llegar a la "sala blanca", que era un cuarto blanco, habitado por una camilla de hospital, alrededor había unas ventanas pequeñas pero entraba la luz del sol, también había algunas cosas que usaban los doctores en las clínicas como estetoscopios, baumanómetros, abatelenguas, jeringas, soluciones en suero, sedantes y medicamentos especiales entre otros, coloco a la chica en la camilla, ella vestía el uniforme de la clínica que constaba de un pants blanco y playera azul cielo o una bata blanca, en este caso ella usaba el uniforme de dos piezas _

Volveré en un minuto quédate con ella por favor

Claro _contesto Richard_

Trata de quitarle el suéter, necesito revisar su ritmo cardiaco

_Richard asintió, Víctor salió por el expediente de la chica y en la sala el hacia su labor, se acerco con cuidado y la levanto un poco, bajo el cierre del suéter y lo deslizo por uno de sus brazos, luego intento con el otro brazo, con el movimiento su playera se había levantado un poco dejando ver su ombligo pero también marcas de golpes y algunos moretones mas recientes, la volvió a recostar y vio con sorpresa que también sus brazos estaban en el mismo estado, en las muñecas había cicatrices de cortes hechas por un objeto filoso, en el pliegue del brazo tenia un moretón mas grande dando a entender que muchas veces la medicaban con inyecciones, volteo como por instinto cuando la puerta se abrió_

¿Sucedió algo? _pregunto Víctor sin levantar la vista de la ficha de ella_

Mira esto, estas marcas en sus brazos

_Víctor alzo la vista y se dio cuenta que Richard no estaba mintiendo, dejo el fichero en una mesita al lado de la cama y procedió a revisar esas marcas_

El informe dice que ella se hace estas cosas

Es ridículo, mírala, es una chica es casi una niña

No Richard el informe dice que ha pasado aquí diez años, es decir tiene diez y nueve años

Llego aquí desde muy pequeña, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué paso para que este internada?

No precisamente Richard, lo que yo quiero sabes es ¿Quién le hizo esto?, si como dices ella no pudo hacerlo, alguien tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo

No tengo la menor idea, todos los que trabajan aquí se quedan para hacer guardia ¿cierto?

Si, incluso hay cámaras pero…

¿Pero que?

¿Crees que sea alguien de dentro?

No lo se

_ miraron como ella se movía en la camilla, ya había pasado el efecto del sedante, el doctor intento ayudarla a levantarse pero ella no lo dejo pues de inmediato se sentó en la camilla algo asustada, Víctor tomo el expediente de la chica y leyó su nombre_

¿Rachel?, ¿tu nombre es Rachel?

_ella asintió_

¿Puedes decirme que te paso?

_no respondía, el doctor pregunto una vez mas y consiguió silencio nuevamente_

Rachel, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

_ella lo vio casi retándolo_ soy una loca doctor… no una retrasada

_tanto el como Richard intercambiaron miradas_ esta bien, se que no lo eres, pero quisiera que me contestaras la pregunta que te hice

El doctor Ariel lo sabía, supongo que usted lo descubrirá por su propia mano

¿De que estas hablando?

Ya lo sabrá doctor, le deseo buena suerte

_se levanto y tomo su sudadera y salió de la habitación dejando a dos muy confundidos_

¿Qué fue eso?

Ni idea, pero no parece estar loca

Y que lo digas, esa chica esta más cuerda que nada

Si, pero ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Supongo que ya lo averiguaremos

Si supongo

_un tono de celular suena_

Disculpa, debo atender _Víctor le hace un ademan para que conteste_ ¿si?... ¿es necesario?... entiendo… se lo diré… ahora estoy un poco ocupado pero se lo diré en cuanto lo vea… pierda cuidado… allí estará a primer hora… a usted gracias… adiós. _colgó_

¿Quién era?

El abogado

¿Tienes que irte?

No, ahora no, Bruce no esta en casa y yo no quiero llegar aun

Entonces sigamos con el trabajo

¿Te importa si doy el recorrido yo solo?

No, ¿Por qué?

Me da la impresión de que encontrare cosas interesantes durante el recorrido

De acuerdo, si tienes algún problema comunícaselo a cualquiera de los enfermeros ¿esta bien?

Por supuesto, te veo en un rato _salió de la sala y volvió por el pasillo en que antes iba con el doctor, camino unos cuantos paso mas hasta que escucho ruidos en una de las habitaciones, la puerta estaba entre abierta y en ese momento hubiera querido que se lo tragara la tierra antes de seguir viendo una escena como esa_

* * *

**hola chicos que dejaron review por hoy no puedo contestar pero les prometo que lo hare en el siguiente chap**


	3. Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos

**Capitulo 2: caras vemos corazones no sabemos**

* * *

**6/09/10 – 21/09/10**

* * *

_el doctor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio poniéndose al corriente de los demás pacientes hasta que Richard entro sin previo aviso _

Tienes que correrlo

¿De que hablas?

De Karl

¿Qué hay con el?

Que ¿que hay con el?, eso es lo que tienes que averiguar

Dick cálmate, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿porque debo correrlo?

Porque te meterás en un gran problema si le hace daño

¿A quien?

A esa chica, Rachel

No entiendo lo que esta pasando, dame un buen motivo para lastimarla

Hace unos momentos lo vi con ella, estaban en una habitación, el la estaba golpeando

Eso es imposible, es un enfermero, su trabajo es cuidarlos no golpearlos

Pues díselo a el

Bien _ encendió el altavoz y llamo al Karl _ ¿Cómo probaras que es verdad lo que dices?

Ya lo veras _salió de la habitación y a medio camino se encontró con Karl, pero no le presto atención_

¿Me mando llamar doctor?

Si Karl

¿Es por haber medicado a su paciente?

No, es algo referente, esperaremos a Dick el te lo dirá

Como diga doctor

_cinco minutos después Richard llego con Rachel quien todavía se resistía para entrar _

¿Y bien?

Tu enfermero le hizo esto a tu paciente _ el hizo que ella levantara el rostro, el doctor Stone se levanto de su silla y fue directo con ella para examinarla mejor pues tenia un corte en el labio y estaba un poco morado_

No tenías esto hace un momento

Fue un accidente, estaba tratando de acomodar mis libros y resbale

Es mentira, yo vi cuando Karl te golpeo

Tal vez debería ver mejor

¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor Karl?

Doctor soy inocente, es verdad que estuve con ella hace un momento pero yo no le hice eso, escuche un ruido en su habitación y fui a ver, la ayude a levantarse eso es todo

¡Es mentira!

Dick cálmate… ¿es verdad Rachel?

Si doctor

Puedes marcharte, ambos pueden hacerlo

_Karl abrió la puerta y dejo que Rachel pasara primero y luego salió el caminaron hasta doblar en un pasillo, adentro del consultorio Richard estaba mas que furioso pero no podía demostrárselo a Víctor _

Dick, se que quieres ayudar pero ya la oíste fue un accidente

No fue un accidente, y ellos no estaban en la habitación, tú ordenaste que Karl la cerrara y a menos que tenga algún tipo de poder psíquico no me explico como en tan poco tiempo pudo pasar eso

Dick escucha, esto te puede confundir ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?

¿Soy yo el loco?, no Víctor, ambos te mintieron

¿Tienes pruebas?

Desgraciadamente no, pero te aseguro que no necesitaras pruebas si algo mas le llegase a pasar a esa niña

¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque la defiendes, leí su expediente, tiene una enfermedad que se llama esquizofrenia y sufre de alucinaciones, en un momento puede estar cuerda y en otro puede sentirse amenazada sin que nada le rodee

No entiendes, ella no esta loca

La conoces de hace unos minutos, ¿Cómo esperas saber su diagnostico?

Por como te hablo allá adentro y por como lo hizo hace unos segundos

Ya te lo dije eso es parte de su enfermedad

Yo no lo creo

Dick, te prometo que si esto sigue tomare cartas en el asunto, pero hasta entonces no puedes intervenir

¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?

Es mi trabajo estarlo

¿Te has dado cuenta que ese… enfermero es casi tan joven como ella?

¿A que viene el comentario?

Me atrevería a afirmar que se aprovecha de eso para acercársele

No otra vez, Dick te prometí que trabajarías aquí y de verdad te necesito conmigo pero si no pones de tu parte y me haces caso esto no va a funcionar

Esta bien, esta bien, solo espero que te des cuenta a tiempo de lo mal que esta esto

Te hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir… pero todo a su tiempo

Me voy, no puedo creer que cierres los ojos ante algo tan evidente como esto

Richard por favor te pido que…

Si ya lo se, te veré mañana

Claro

_Richard salió del consultorio y de la clínica, Víctor lo vio marcharse sabia que estaba molesto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer el?, soltó un suspiro cuando se sentó de nuevo en su silla, aun no acababa de asimilar que lo hayan elegido director de esa clínica y ya estaba envuelto en un problema, pero si Richard tenia razón y Karl abusaba de su posición y trataba mal a los pacientes debía detenerlo, pero… ¿Cómo probar que era verdad?, no podía presentarse al consejo con suposiciones, debía ser algo concreto, definitivamente ese muchacho desde que lo conoció le cayo mal y no supo el motivo hasta esa mañana que le hablo del doctor Ariel y que el no debía estar en su lugar y luego todos esos acontecimientos extraños, de verdad ese muchacho era joven como lo había dicho su amigo aunque no se podía explicar como alguien tan joven fuera un enfermero _

¿Cómo habrá entrado aquí?, tal vez era familiar del doctor Ariel _metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bata y sintió algo frio en una de ellas, de pronto recordó, saco la llave y la observo _

¿De donde será esta llave?

_ volvió a guardarla y se dedico a releer sus archivos, ya tendría tiempo luego de averiguar sobre la llave _

* * *

_ al doblar en la esquina Karl acorralo a la chica contra la pared _

¿Le dijiste algo a ese muchacho amigo del doctorcito?

No, te juro que no le dije nada

No te atrevas a mentirme o te arrepentirás

¿Quién le creería a una loca?

No bonita, tu sabes perfectamente que no estas loca, _ acaricio una de sus mejillas mientras ella se resistía a su toque _ pero si te lo propones podrías estarlo en poco tiempo

Ya te dije, no se como se entero

Lo averiguaras ¿entendiste?

_ ella asintió _

Bien, te veré en la noche _le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego paso a sus labios, ella seguía resistiéndose, Karl dejo de besarla y se fue con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se limpio la boca y camino a su cuarto, entro y se dedico a acomodar los libros que habían caído de su lugar mientras trataba de que las lagrimas cesaran _

* * *

Al anochecer:

Karl ¿estas seguro de quedarte?

Seguro doctor, siempre hago el turno de noche también

Esta bien, te veré mañana temprano

Como diga doctor

Si algo se ofrece llámame, este es mi numero

_le entrego un papel con un numero telefónico _

Todo estará bien no se preocupe

Hasta mañana entonces

Descanse

Gracias

_el doctor subió a su auto y se marcho en el, miro el papel en su mano y lo rompió _

No lo necesitamos doctor, hubiese sido mejor que no se apareciera por aquí…

_camino de regreso a la clínica con un pensamiento fijo y con las llaves en la mano, antes de entrar se percato de la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar _

Pensé que hoy no vendría

¿Cómo esta mi niña?

Mejor que nunca

Ya veo, ¿has encontrado algo?

No, aun no, Rachel se niega a cooperar

Pues hazla hablar

¿Cómo?, ya hemos intentado todo

Sabes cual es la recompensa si te dice algo sobre ese maldito diario, así que si no quieres quedarte con las ganas hazla hablar

Lo intentare, entre o no servirá de nada

Será un placer ayudarte, y ver a mi niña

Ya no es tanto su niña, ¿recuerda?

Y tampoco será tuya si nos descubren

Ya entendí el punto, encontraremos el maldito diario eso es seguro

Confío en ti

_y así se adentraron los dos en la oscuridad del edificio _

* * *

**HOLA! YO POR FIN DE VUELTA**

**QUIERO DECIR 2 COSAS:**

**1. ESTO ES UNA ACLARACION: EN LA LINEA DONDE SE "SUPONE" ESTA CERRADO EL CUARTO, KARL NO LO CIERRA YA VERAN PORQUE**

**2. ALGUNOS RECORDARAN QUE DIJE QUE NO ACTUALIZARIA UNA HISTORIA HASTA PRINCIPIOS DE ESTE MES, BUENO LA RAZON PRINCIPAL FUE PORQUE ESTUVE EN TIJUANA BUSCANDO TRABAJO Y CREO QUE LO CONSEGUI, AHORA ESTOY EN MEXICO NO SE HASTA CUANDO PERO ESPERO QUE ME QUEDE YA PARA SIEMPRE, SI PLANEO RENUNCIAR A ESE TRABAJO Y CONSEGUIR UNO AQUI, NO LES RECOMIENDO TIJUANA, NO PARA VIVIR, EN FIN ESA ERA LA RAZON POR LA CUAL APAREZCO HASTA AHORA PIDO DISCULPAS A LECTORES. ESCRITORES QUE ACTUALIZARON Y NO RECIBIERON MI COMENTARIO, AHORA LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**BlindMaster: si jeje lo siento error de dedo pero en cuanto lei tu comentario lo corregi gomen!**

**azulnaychan: gracias de verdad muchas gracias, tu eres como mi angel de apoyo jaja, algun dia te dedicare uno, y ¿que?, ¿xq van a asesinar a dick?, me dejas intrigada dios!**

**Mel Raven: 1.¿dejaste de escribir?, gracias por el comentario y mis libros bueno algo tengo que sacar de ellos, me inspiran a seguir.**

**2. si fue corto lo se, pero ya tendra sus cinco minutos de fama jaja, lo que vio dick, fue lo que le conto al doctor creo que ya te diste cuenta pero hey! ahi no acaba apenas empieza su sufrimiento jaja soy mala!**

**RxR4ever: bueno en realidad el primer capitulo solo era para saber si les gustaria que lo siguiera y obtuve respuestas pero no te preocupes ya le entenderas**


	4. historia familiar

**Capitulo 3: historia familiar**

**3/10/10- 12/10/10**

Al día siguiente:

_ Frente a un arco de piedra, dentro de una de las mas prestigiosas clínicas psiquiátricas una mujer con semblante frio y austero, escondiendo su rostro con su largo cabello se encontraba recitando los versos de Santa Teresa _

Ven muerte tan escondida

Que no te sienta venir

Porque el placer de morir

No me vuelva a dar la vida

Palabras muy duras para una chica como tu

_ detuvo su recitar al ser interrumpida por el joven administrador de la clínica _

¿No dices nada?

No hay nada que decir cuando la línea entre la vida y la muerte es tan delgada que los que la han visto desean jamás volver

La vida y la muerte son hermanas

Son como el agua y el aceite

Pero al fin hermanas

Hermanas como el día y la noche, una llega para dar calor y luz y la otra da muerte y oscuridad… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Creo que no te entiendo

_ dado el hecho de que estaba de espaldas decidió darse la vuelta _ usted no debería estar aquí, ni su amigo el doctor

El doctor Ariel, que en páz descanse le cedió a mi amigo su clínica

Muy valiente o muy tonto debo agregar

El doctor Ariel confió en mi amigo

Conozco al doctor Ariel, el y su esposa son buenas personas, no debieron haber sufrido tanto, no le deseo a nadie lo que ellos sufrieron

¿De que hablas?

El rey tiene en su poder algo muy valioso, cualquiera mataría por ello, incluso la sangre real, si lo encuentra destrúyalo

_ Con paso lento se retiro de ahí, era como si su andar fuera obstruido por algo, torpe y débil, su semblante al hablarle de aquella manera hizo que reflexionara sobre muchas cosas, ella no estaba loca, no señor, estaba mas que cuerda pero no era libre, sus propias sombras la ataban a ese lugar, recuerdos del pasado y visiones del futuro, sin saber porque le dolía que la creyeran una loca _

Eres tan extraña, pero misteriosa a la vez

No se deje engañar, esa chica esta mal, a veces dice cosas que uno no entiende

Pero al parecer tú si te entiendes con ella

Llevo muchos años aquí igual que ella, cuando fui aceptado en esta clínica me propuse que ella seria mi paciente sin importar que

Pues te has tomado más libertades de las que debieras

Creo que no me ha entendido, ella es la única razón por la que sigo aquí _dijo esto último muy cerca de Richard solo para tratar de intimidarlo, se dio la vuelta y lo encaro _

Escúchame muy bien Karl, si le haces daño a esa niña me las vas a pagar ¿entendiste?

Me suena a amenaza, pero le tengo noticias… usted no es el único que sabe defenderse así que no se meta conmigo o le va a pesar, ¿me exprese… claro?

Es un reto, me gustan los retos

No juegue con fuego o se puede quemar

Quemémonos entonces

Bien _ paso de lado empujándolo con el hombro, Richard se volvió e intento alcanzarlo pero Karl fue mas rápido y supo esconderse, aunque estuvo cerca de encontrarlo su atención fue requerida por el director Víctor Stone quien venia acompañado de una mujer no muy alta de aproximadamente 1.60 de estatura, cabello rubio pero con visibles canas por la edad _

Richard… la señora es la viuda del doctor Ariel, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de llevarla a mi oficina?

Claro, acompáñeme señora

_ Ambos caminaron escaleras arriba, dejo a la viuda en la oficina tal y como lo había pedido el doctor, unos instantes después fue el quien entro por la puerta y con una sonrisa cálida le dio confianza a la señora para que dijera lo que tenia que decirle _

Doctor, como sabe mi marido acaba de morir recién y… vine aquí con la esperanza de encontrar consuelo

¿A que se refiere?

Doctor, vine a pedirle que deje que me lleve a Rachel

Señora no la entiendo

Mi marido y yo compramos hace tiempo un rancho y voy a venderlo, pero no quiero ir sola, es por eso que quiero que de su autorización para que ella me acompañe

Señora yo estaría encantado… pero el problema es mas grande de lo que usted piensa, lo que me pide es casi un imposible

No por favor, no le niegue a esta vieja esta petición, se que lo que le estoy pidiendo va mas allá de su cargo pero esa niña trajo la alegría a mi vida después de la muerte de mi pequeño hijo

Entiéndame señora…

Se lo suplico, Ariel hubiese querido que me concediera el permiso, solo serán dos semanas, le aseguro que no tendrá queja alguna de mi

Es que no entiendo

Se lo explicare, cuando mi marido vivía e íbamos al rancho siempre la llevaba con nosotros, para el era su luz y para mi se convirtió en un faro, ella llego a esta clínica después de la muerte de mi pequeño

Y ella remplazo a su hijo

No, no lo remplazo pero yo ya no pude tener mas hijos, mi esposo y yo decidimos darle a esa pequeña todo el cariño que necesitaba, prácticamente la adoptamos

¿Aun con sus trastornos?

¿Qué?, no esa niña es un pan de dios, siempre fue tranquila… hasta hace unos años

¿Qué sucedió entonces?

Mi marido la interno en la clínica cuando cumplió 12 y un año después ella empezó a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, decía que un hombre la perseguía

¿Fue por eso que la interno?

Si, pero después ya no hablaba con nosotros, incluso dejo de hacerlo con mi marido, yo la notaba triste, sentía que algo le pasaba y creo que mi marido descubrió lo que era, según me dijo iba a correr a su sobrino y lo iba a denunciar, pero el murió y nunca me dijo lo que realmente pasaba

¿Quién es su sobrino?

Karl, trabaja aquí

¿Karl?, ¿Cómo fue que entro?

Mi marido le pago la carrera y lo contrato pero ambos llegaban molestos a la casa, por lo que deducía peleaban por algo, pero ese no es el asunto por el cual vine

Cierto y… en memoria de su marido le concederé el permiso, pero tendrá que llevar a un enfermero con usted

No hay problema

Bien entonces avisare a Karl para que prepare las cosas de Rachel

No, discúlpeme doctor pero no quiero que sea Karl quien nos acompañe

No entiendo, usted acaba de decir que es su sobrino

Si pero también le dije que mi marido desconfiaba de el y para serle sincera yo también

¿Qué sugiere?

Sugiero que sea alguna de sus enfermeras quien haga el trabajo

Entonces déjeme revisar mis listas… la mas capacitada para este trabajo es Kori Anders, ¿Qué dice?

Esta bien

Bien, la llamare de inmediato

Doctor, déjeme ser yo quien le de la noticia a Rachel

Esta bien, esta en el jardín

Gracias no es necesario que me acompañe, se donde queda exactamente _ le dijo al ver que el doctor pretendía acompañarla hasta ella _

Claro

_ La viuda salió y se dirigió hacia el jardín, mientras que el doctor observaba la escena de afuera, cuando Rachel vio a la señora corrió para abrazarla, la viuda respondió con afecto, tardaron hablando unos segundos y luego caminaron de vuelta a la clínica, supuso que irían por las cosas de la chica, mientras ellas hacían eso el hablaría con la enfermera_

¿Qué dice Kori?

Que estoy encantada

Entonces prepare sus cosas, la señora Rhoda la esta esperando en el auto junto a la paciente

De inmediato doctor

Kori… quiero un reporte sobre los cambios que note en Rachel

Si doctor, con su permiso

_ salió y cinco minutos después se encontraba en la puerta del estacionamiento despidiendo a su empleada y paciente _

* * *

Dos semanas después:

¿Cómo estuvo nuestra paciente?

Muy bien doctor, casi podría asegurarle que lo único que necesita es aires nuevos

Explíqueme Kori

Pues Rachel no necesito ninguno de los medicamentos que Karl le da, ninguno doctor, su trato hacia las personas incluso conmigo… fue de una chica normal

Esto es extraño, ¿tuvo alguna alucinación?

No doctor nada, ni siquiera una pizca de incertidumbre

Entonces no entiendo, puede retirarse Kori la llamare después para un informe detallado

Si doctor con su permiso

_ cuando la enfermera hubo salido el volvió a su asiento frente a la mesa la cual estaba saturada de mas fichas de pacientes, en esas dos semanas que la chica había pasado fuera de la clínica había notado un mal humor en Karl, Richard le había contado lo que sucedió cuando fue la viuda, nada tenia sentido _

¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

_de pronto a su cabeza vinieron a las palabras de la viuda _

"_ya no hablaba con nosotros, incluso dejo de hacerlo con mi marido, yo la notaba triste, sentía que algo le pasaba y creo que mi marido descubrió lo que era, según me dijo iba a correr a su sobrino y lo iba a denunciar, pero el murió y nunca me dijo lo que realmente pasaba"_

¿Qué descubrió doctor que lo mato?

_pregunto a la nada, dio media vuelta en su silla rotatoria quedando de frente a las vitrinas de los libros que desde la entrada quedaban a su espalda, los observaba como si en ellos pudiera encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba_

¿Qué hizo su sobrino para que quisiera denunciarlo?

_ de pronto se le ocurrió… tal vez, solo tal vez aquel libro que había encontrado en uno de los cajones del escritorio que estaba usando, desde que lo encontró no se había dado a la tarea de leerlo, pero ahora… ese libro misterioso le atraía y mucho…_

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**RxR4ever: si es cierto Rach esta metida en un gran problema pero no por voluntad propia, es mas te adelanto que... si Rach esta metida en esto es solo por dinero y... podria decirse que placeres de niveles bajos (tu entiendes), mmm la "llave" no es pero tiene que ver, Dick... pues que te cuento que SI efectivamente tendria que haberlo hecho pero... seamos realistas si tu o yo hubieramos visto algo semejante no hubieramos coordinado nuestro cerebro para hacerlo ¿o si?, eso paso aqui, pero descuida ya obtendra su venganza jaja... ejem bueno a decir verdad no es como si me hubiera ido por mucho tiempo como para que extrañes mis historias pero supongo que te pasa como ami, que si leo una historia NO sobresaturada de info me desestreso jaja ojala este chap tambien te haya gustado aunque no haya tenido mucha accion**

**Mel Raven: ¡diablos! odio esto sabes acabas de arruinar la trama, si todo lo que dijiste tiene algo que ver, digamos que acabas practicamente de contarme la mitad de la historia, ¿podrias guardar el secreto?, tratare de ponerme mas intriga a esto para que la historia no sea como la piensas te prometo que lo hare mas interesante**

**crazylove: mmm el amigo de Karl es alguien muy importante en la vida de Rach, creo que por el dialogo del capitulo anterior debiste haberte dado cuenta pero tranqui... estoy segura que lo descubriras por meritos propios**

**LiLiTh091: jaja no hay problema, por mi puede gustarte cualquiera, ahora mi pregunta es ¿porque les gustan las cosas sadicas?, digo no es que no me guste escribirlas o verlas pero por lo que dices un cambio, una vida nueva esta llena de violencia, claro al principio y esta ni se diga, universos alternos... mmm creo que cada escritor se basa en algo que pasa, por ejemplo YO, para esta historia me base en hechos ficticios como lo es PROHIBIDO SUICIDARSE EN PRIMAVERA, que como habras leido en el cap 1 es una obra teatral pero tambien me base en hechos reales porque si bien las clinicas psiquiatricas no son mi fuerte me compadezco del pobre loquito que este ahi, hay gente que abusa de su cargo y eso puedes leerlo claramente en el caso de mi personaje Karl, pero si alguno de nosotros tuviera la mas minima oportunidad de matar a cualquier desgraciado que lo hiciera creeme que yo seria la primera y mi primer victima seria el presidente de mi pais**

**sayo!**


	5. Diario PTE I

**Capitulo 4: Diario **

* * *

**Parte I**

* * *

**14/11/10- 15/11/10**

* * *

**_ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE UN POCO DE LEMMON, Y DIGO UN POCO PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO UNA FORMA MAS EXTENSA EN PONERLO DISFRUTEN_**

* * *

_Lunes 12 de Septiembre de 1991_

_" Hoy es el quinto aniversario de mi clínica, he tenido suerte pues los pacientes han respondido bien al tratamiento que les he administrado, me alegra saber que mi esposa también esta contenta, respeta mis horas de trabajo y estoy ansioso por que nazca mi hijo, se que será hermoso porque su madre lo es…"_

_Sábado 4 de octubre de 1992_

"_Mi sobrino Karl vino a trabajar conmigo a la clínica, al parecer el campo de la medicina psiquiátrica le gusta mucho y solo tiene tres años…, mi hijo es maravilloso y es muy tranquilo, me encanta verlo dormir junto a su madre…"_

_Viernes 23 de diciembre de 1992._

"_Le he prometido a mi esposa que le daría el mejor regalo de su vida aunque ella me haya dicho que lo mas importante es tenernos a mi hijo y a mi, pero ya lo tengo todo planeado, antes de que mi hijo cumpla dos años la llevare al campo y comparemos un rancho, se que le encantara…"_

_Martes 3 de febrero de 1993._

"_Mi esposa acaba de decirme que va a darme otro hijo, realmente es maravilloso, quiero que el nacimiento sea lo mas rápido posible, no quepo de la emoción, mi trabajo va mejor que nunca y mi vida no podría tomar otro rumbo que no fuera este…"_

_Jueves 12 de mayo de 1993._

"_La terrible tragedia, mi esposa tuvo un accidente en casa que le provoco abortar al niño que llevaba en su vientre, esta muy deprimida, no hayo la manera de consolarla, pero se que se repondrá porque aun tenemos un hijo pequeño que nos necesita…"_

_Jueves 2 de junio de 1993._

"_Mi esposa tuvo que ser atendida de urgencia por una hemorragia, mi hijo esta inconsolable, el medico que la atiende dijo que la hemorragia sobrevino después del aborto espontaneo pero que no había complicaciones, mas sin embargo no podremos tener mas hijos…"_

Víctor, ¿puedo pasar?

Si adelante

¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Leyendo

¿Qué es eso?

El diario del doctor Ariel

_ Richard se sentó frente a él _

¿Por qué tienes tú el diario?

Lo encontré por casualidad en un cajón cerrado con llave hace poco más de dos semanas

¿Cuándo vino la viuda?

Si

Pero de eso ya casi son tres semanas

Lo se, pero, ¿Cómo explicas que este aquí?, se supone que la viuda antes de entregar la clínica tuvo que haber registrado todo, los cajones, los muebles, todo

¿De donde sacaste la llave?

Eso es lo más curioso, estaba sobrepuesta entre unos libros que la viuda dejo como regalo

Y bueno ¿Qué dice?

Solo cosas personales del doctor y su familia, de lo bien que le iba aquí, nada fuera de lo común

Bueno es un diario, no una carta suicida, deberías dejar de leerlo

Si tal vez, pero hay algo que me llama la atención

¿Y eso seria…?

Las palabras de la viuda sobre la chica, tengo la impresión de que si sigo leyendo esto hallaré respuestas a esta situación

Yo te he dicho sobre mis inquietudes respecto a Karl, el diario ¿habla sobre el?

Solo en unas cuantas notas, al parecer el doctor quería mucho a su sobrino, y hablando de el ¿Lo has visto?

Si, estaba en el jardín con la chica

Estoy comenzando a creer en tus palabras, las de la viuda y Kori Anders

¿Quién es ella?

Es cierto no te la he presentado, es la enfermera que acompaño a la viuda y a Rachel en el viaje al rancho

¿Sabes que pienso?

No

Deberías cambiar a Karl por Kori

¿Por qué?

Es una corazonada

En el campo psiquiátrico no nos dejamos llevar por corazonadas Richard sino por la razón

Lo se, lo se, pero yo no soy medico, toma mi sugerencia en cuenta

Lo hare

_ alguien llamo a la puerta_

Adelante

Doctor aquí esta el reporte completo que me pidió

Gracias Kori, eh Kori el es mi administrador Richard Grayson, Dick ella es Kori Anders

Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío

Con su permiso

_ la enfermera salió _

Parece que la flechaste

¿Que?, no, es linda pero no

¿Entonces?, ¿te gustan las que no están bien?

¿Qué quieres decir?

Me he dado cuenta que defiendes demasiado a Rachel y la miras de una manera… especial

Vamos Víctor, estas viendo fantasmas donde no los hay

Te conozco Richard Grayson, eres todo un Casanova y dudo que aquí no encuentres a una con quien pasar el rato

Oye ya cambie, a demás ¿crees que podría meterme con alguna de tus enfermeras?

Tal vez no con ellas pero si con las pacientes

No tienes remedio, sigue leyendo tu librito yo me voy a casa, es tarde y quiero descansar

Que tengas lindos sueños amigo, solo que no sean con mis pacientes por favor

Jaja hasta mañana Víctor

Hasta mañana

_ el doctor guardo el diario en su maletín, lo leería en casa pero sabia que Richard había acertado en su proposición y no podía dejarla de lado, pero realmente no tenia ningún motivo ni para correrlo ni para hacer el cambio, si el diario confirmaba sus sospechas incluso el testificaría en su contra pero por ahora… no tenia nada seguro y por el bien de esa niña y de los que la rodean esperaba que nada grave ocurriera mientras buscaba respuestas, salió como siempre de la clínica en su auto, no entendía como Karl a pesar de trabajar en el turno matutino y vespertino también cargaba con el nocturno, eso también no se le pasaba inadvertido, solo rogaba a quien lo escuchara que nada malo ocurriese_

Muy pronto doctorcito vera a su maestro

Karl que gusto verte de nuevo

Vaya, hasta que se digna a aparecer

¿Encontraste el diario?

Aun no, pero ya lo hare

¿Dónde esta mi palomita?

Supongo que en la habitación

Bien hoy quiero divertirme, tráela

Claro

_camino rumbo a la habitación de Rachel, el también tenia ganas de divertirse con ella, hace casi tres semanas que no la tocaba que su mal humor se noto durante su ausencia _

Rachel… ¿estas ahí?

_ abrió la puerta sigilosamente, ella no estaba_

Te voy a encontrar preciosa

_ Rachel no estaba en la habitación, ella sabia que la buscarían por lo que no se le ocurrió otra idea mas que esperar para ella poder escapar, estaba escondida en la Galería del Silencio, las habitaciones estaban en el segundo piso por lo que aun debía salir al jardín y atravesar la reja, tal vez seria libre al fin_

Rachel

_escucho la voz juguetona de Karl_

Se que estas aquí bonita y no te voy a dejar escapar

¿Dónde esta?

_una voz mas varonil y gruesa apareció de la nada, ella sabía a quien pertenecía_

Esta escondida, pero no podrá escapar

Ten por seguro que no

_escucho pasos alejarse, suspiro, al menos había una mínima oportunidad de escapar, se asomo con cautela para comprobar que no había nadie cerca, tuvo suerte, camino sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta doble que la separaba del jardín, la abrió intentando que esta no rechinara, tuvo suerte al principio pero cuando quiso abrirla un poco mas esta hizo un ruido casi imperceptible para que alguien lo escuchara de día… pero de noche… todo se complicaba, el espacio para salir era justo y logro estar del otro lado, faltaba muy poco para su huida, volvió a revisar a su alrededor, nada, camino sigilosa, debía tener cuidado, pero sin pensarlo alguien la sorprendió cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara_

Si te portas bien con papi, prometo que todo acabara muy rápido

_ La sujeto lo mejor que pudo para que no pudiese soltarse, la guio nuevamente hasta el interior llegando a su habitación_

Pensé que seria mas difícil atraparte Rachel

_ El hombre que la sujetaba la tiro con rudeza sobre la cama_

Ya no podrás escapar palomita

No, por favor no lo hagas

_algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos_

No vale la pena suplicar, al final sabes que no voy a desistir… yo jugare un rato con mi palomita, tu ve a buscar el maldito diario

Esta bien

Después podrás hacer lo quieras con ella

Perfecto

_ salió del cuarto cerrando detrás de el la puerta, antes de dirigirse a su destino, la escucho gritar, a dentro de la habitación Rachel aun seguía en la cama, el hombre frente a ella comenzó a quitarse la ropa, solo se dejo el pantalón, sujeto a la chica de un brazo y comenzó a besarla, ella se resistía a sus besos trataba de alejarlo, mas lagrimas caían, la sujeto del cabello con una mano y con la otra comenzó a bajar el cierre de su sudadera, se la quito y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, se regocijaba al sentirla temblar, volvió a arrojarla sobre la cama, se quito las ultimas prendas que portaba y a ella le quito la playera y se dedico a besar la parte expuesta, mientras que con sus manos le quitaba la parte inferior y de igual manera se dedicaba a tocar la piel mientras ella trataba de hacer el menos contacto posible, con ambas manos la tomo de los muslos y la acomodo a su gusto, intentaba hacerla gozar pero lo único que salía de su boca eran sollozos, subió una de sus manos por su pierna y luego entre ella hasta su parte sensible introduciendo sus dedos en ella haciéndola gritar de dolor, luego separo sus piernas y entro con rudeza haciendo que llorara aun mas, a el no le importo y siguió moviéndose sin importar que la lastimara, siguió por un par de segundos mas hasta que llego a su clímax dentro de ella, cuando la abandono ella se puso en pose fetal aun llorando, la puerta se abrió lento_

¿Lo encontraste?

No, pero encontré esto

¿Una llave?

Era de mi tío, solo hay que encontrar lo que abre… veo que se divirtió mucho

Mucho, has lo que quieras con ella pero tendrás que darme mas que una llave

Lo hare

Que te diviertas

_ se puso toda la ropa nuevamente y salió de la habitación, Karl por su parte se sentó a observar a su presa_

Ahora eres toda mía

No, por favor tu no

Vamos Rachel, soportaste al imbécil de tu padre yo soy mas joven que el

Karl por favor

Seré menos rudo contigo

_ se acerco a ella, se recostó a su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello, definitivamente para Rachel esa noche seria demasiado larga_

* * *

MeL Raven: **definitivamente en casi todas, aun te falta descubrir porque es tan importante ese diario y sobre todo porque murio Ariel, mm si Victor es tranquilo pero como veras en este chap pero se esta dando cuenta que algo no concuerda, definitivamente hay muchos motivos que estan por descubrirse, jaja si es duro que no crean en tu inoscencia cuando dices la verdad pero ella esta... efectivamente mas segura en la clinica, te has dado cuenta que trigon solo la visita de vez en cuando y bueno Karl casi todas las noches, imaginate si estuviera fuera de la clinica ¿que le esperaria?, gracias por tu comentario**

**y tambien gracias a mis amigas :**

**Kiryu91 y Fersha22 que a pesar de no verlas como quisiera me ayudaron con este capitulo, sobre todo en la parte del lemmon, si no hubiera sido por ella no habrian nada extraordinario en este chap aunque fue poco lo que escribi sobre eso, **

**sayo! gracias por leer**


	6. Tóxico

**Capitulo 5: Toxico **

**24/11/10- 25/11/10**

_ No estaba sola y lo sabia, la noche anterior había sido prácticamente el infierno, su vida era un infierno por eso había intentado tantas veces quitarse la vida, la persona que estaba a su lado se movió, ella no durmió en toda la noche, desde que ese desgraciado la violo por segunda vez esa noche no había parado de llorar, no sollozaba, había aprendido a tragarse su amargura y lidiar ella sola con lo que pasara de ahora en adelante, sintió como sus brazos ardían ante el toque de aquella persona invadiendo su cama entre esas cuatro paredes pintadas de blanco, mas marcas en color rojo y morado se veían en su piel, lo único que pedía era que no siguiera atormentándola, pedía clemencia_

Te dije que seria menos rudo que el, pero tu no cooperaste

_ mas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, ni un ruido salió de su parte_

Se que estas despierta Rach no soy idiota y tu no estas loca así que no se te ocurra abrir la boca o… creo que ya sabes lo que pasara si lo haces, vístete

_ El no tenia ni la más mínima consideración con ella, lo único que le importaba era satisfacer sus propios instintos animales, se levanto de la cama y tan rápido como pudo se puso la ropa encima y salió del cuarto, Rachel aun seguía sobre la cama_

Te odio… los odio

_dijo con voz casi inaudible, ya no tenia fuerzas ni ganas para seguir viviendo, se levanto muy despacio, todo le dolía, recogió un par de prendas y saco ropa limpia de un cajón y fue a bañarse, el agua contra su piel ardía pero al mismo tiempo relajaba, el vapor hacia que deseara dormir para siempre, seco con mucho cuidado las partes donde había heridas recientes y como pudo se vistió, al salir del cuarto de baño se dio cuenta que algunos trabajadores ya habían comenzado su turno, ellos la veían extraña, eso no le incomodo para nada, quería solo dormir por un buen rato o para siempre si se lo permitían, estaba muy agotada, se recargo contra una pared y siguió andando tampoco quería levantar sospechas, al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien que la sujeto de los brazos para que no cayera pero por reacción hizo una mueca de dolor y se separo de esa persona con las manos en sus brazos_

Rachel ¿estas bien?

_ ella lo miro, quería gritar, quería lanzarse a los brazos de aquel extraño y llorar eternamente por su desgracia, pero no podía_

Estoy bien, no se preocupe por mí

Richard que bueno que lo encuentro, el doctor me pidió que le dijera que lo esperaba en su despacho

Gracias Kori, iré en cuanto pueda

Rachel… ¿te sientes mal?

_ Tanto la enfermera como Richard se habían dado cuenta de su estado y no era para menos porque tener el cabello mojado y la cara pálida, fría y sudando no era normal_

Si

Déjame revisarte

_ Kori intento acercarse a ella pero retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, ambos la miraron extrañados_

Rachel, Kori no va a hacerte daño, solo quiere ayudar, déjanos ayudarte ¿si?

_ Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas_

Ustedes no pueden ayudarme

Rachel, te llevare con el doctor para que te revise

_ Kori la tomo del brazo pero ella la empujo_

Rachel déjame ayudarte

¡No me toques!

Rachel por favor, no me hagas lastimarte

¡No me toques, no quiero que me toques!

Rachel quiero ayudarte

_ se acerco una vez mas pero sucedió que salió corriendo, cruzo a Richard y lo empujo un poco_

Ayúdeme por favor, no puedo dejar que este en ese estado

Claro

_ Ambos salieron corriendo detrás de ella, Richard podía alcanzarla si quería pero algo raro noto en ella cuando chocaron_

Kori, avísele al doctor, vaya de inmediato

Esta bien

_ Kori se detuvo pero cambio de dirección rumbo a la oficina del doctor, Richard apresuro mas su paso logrando su objetivo, la tomo de los brazos como anteriormente lo había hecho_

¡Suéltame!

Rachel cálmate, no te voy a hacer daño

¡Suéltame, no me toques!

Cálmate, tienes que calmarte

No me lastimes

No voy a lastimarte, Víctor vendrá en uno segundos vas a estar bien

_ Ella lo miro asustada e intento volver a zafarse del agarre, fue tan fuerte que una herida se abrió un poco mas y comenzó a sangrar, Richard se dio cuenta y la tomo de mas arriba, en un acto desesperado lo golpeo en su parte noble para por fin ser liberada, entonces corrió nuevamente y entro a un cuarto que no se había usado por mucho tiempo, Richard la vio entrar, se repuso rápido del ataque imprevisto, quiso abrir la puerta pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada por dentro_

Rachel abre… ¡Rachel!

_ intento una vez más, la puerta no cedió, vio venir a la enfermera y al doctor_

¿Qué sucede?

Esta ahí adentro… esta herida

_ Le mostro la mano, tenia sangre en ella, Víctor intento hacerla entrar en razón_

Rachel… abre soy el doctor Stone, necesito que hablemos

_ Richard se dio cuenta que había una ventana un poco mas allá de la puerta, no tenia cortina por lo que pudo verla, estaba parada de frente a el como si no escuchara nada de lo que decían, levanto la vista y lo vio unos segundos miro hacia un lado, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta lo que intentaba hacer_

¡Rachel no, no lo hagas!

_ debido al grito de Richard, los otros dos se movieron de lugar hacia el, estaba parada frente a una estufa, giro las llaves_

Díganme que no están conectadas

Era la cosina anterior, hubo un incendio pero no se sobre la conexión de gas, nunca lo volvieron a utilizar

¿Cuándo se quemo?

Hace unos años… aquí murió el hijo del doctor Ariel

¿Hay segunda puerta?

La de emergencia, pero esta cerrada

¿Dónde esta?

Atrás

Guíeme Kori, Víctor intenta hablar con ella

_ fueron a la parte trasera ahí también había una ventana, podía verla claramente, olía a gas, estaba parada frente a la estufa con lagrimas en los ojos, recitaba algo, trunco la puerta pero no cedió, una vez mas y nada_

Rachel, no hagas una tontería podemos arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado

Rachel escucha a Víctor, el sabe lo que hace

_ el olor aumento mas, estaba cerrando los ojos, camino hacia atrás hasta llegar a una pared_

Kori, necesito agua y unas frazadas

¿Para que?

Si logro entrar a tiempo necesitare que no respire el gas

No tardare

_ se fue lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que Richard intentaba hacer que la puerta cediera, volvió a mirar por la ventana, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo recargada contra la pared y parecía que tenía dificultades para respirar y Víctor aun intentaba hablar con ella, de un momento a otro vio como ella cerraba los ojos_

No, Rachel resiste

_ Intento unas cuantas veces mas hasta que consiguió que las maderas que estaban trancando la puerta por dentro se rompieran, para ese entonces Kori ya había llegado con el encargo, humedeció una frazada y entro corriendo, el olor a gas era muy fuerte, cerro la llave, se dirigió a donde estaba Rachel, estaba inconsciente, puso en la nariz y boca la frazada húmeda para que no siguiera inhalando, la tomo en brazos y salió de ahí algo tambaleante pues el había inhalado un poco de gas_

Llamen una ambulancia

_ Víctor hizo la llamada y mientras esta llegaba el procedió a revisarla, se dio cuenta que Richard le había dicho la verdad, sus brazos tenían heridas recientes una de ellas aun sangraba_

¿Cuánto tardara la ambulancia?

No mucho, el hospital central no esta muy lejos

¿Cómo se hizo esto?

Tengo la ligera sospecha que no fue ella Víctor

Richard ya hablamos de esto, no empieces ¿si?

Es inevitable que piense que la maltratan, tu mismo mencionaste algo al respecto cuando vino la viuda

Si es verdad, pero… no creo que pase, no en mi clínica, me daría cuenta

Doctor Stone… cuando el doctor Ariel vivía me hizo responsable de la chica, podría asegurarle que no es mala

¿Por qué no me lo dijo Kori?

Porque creí que usted lo sabría, en su historial aparece, yo misma firme esos papeles

¿Firmo papeles?

Si

Pues no hay nada en su expediente que diga que sea cierto, solo hay referencias sobre Karl y buenas notas sobre el cuidándola

No doctor, yo creí que usted lo había puesto a su cargo pero…

Kori, usted la atendía

Si, a veces me contaba cosas

¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Me hablaba sobre un diario, un rey y no se que fantasías mas

Un diario…

_ la sirena de la ambulancia comenzó a resonar por toda la clínica, inmediatamente Víctor corrió para abrirles paso, ellos iniciaron su labor, la chica estaba en la camilla con oxigeno y era dirigida hacia la ambulancia_

Dick, ven conmigo… Kori vaya en la ambulancia

Si doctor

_ Kori subió a la ambulancia y después que esta salió también salió el auto del doctor, siguieron a al ambulancia hasta legar al hospital, uno de los paramédicos parecía hablar con un medico por radio, los demás la llevaron a dentro, al ingresar al hospital ya no la vieron pero fueron requeridos por la recepcionista quien les pidió datos y proporciono algunos papeles para llenar el ingreso_

¿Quién esta atendiéndola?

La doctora Clara

¿Podría hablar con ella?

En este momento no, pero si gusta esperar a que ella termine estoy segura que lo recibirá

Gracias… ¿donde esta la chica que acaba de ingresar?

Ahora en urgencias con la doctora pero luego la van a pasar a un cuarto… me parece que el de siempre

¿El de siempre?

Si, Rachel ha estado internada varias veces aquí, la doctora es quien siempre la atiende, es raro que no lo sepa, todo el personal nos hemos encariñado con ella

¿Podríamos esperar en el cuarto?

No veo porque no

¿Me dirá cual es?

Claro, tercer piso, habitación 303

Gracias… vamos

_ caminaron al ascensor, Víctor estaba pensativo_

¿Te diste cuenta?

¿De que?

Es raro que no hayamos sabido que ha estado internada aquí

No hay ningún reporte de esto en el expediente

¿Crees que lo hayan modificado?

La viuda debe saber algo

Te lo habría dicho desde un principio ¿no crees?

Ya no estoy seguro, todo esto se esta pintando de un color muy oscuro

Hazme caso, cambia a Karl, que no sea el quien cuide de la chica

Kori menciono un diario

Tal vez es coincidencia

No, Rachel se lo menciono, algo debe saber ella

¿Cómo que?

No lo se, espero que las cosas no se salgan de control

Oye… hablando del diario… ¿has sabido algo mas?

Solo hay notas del doctor y su familia, hasta ahora nada más que eso

_ fue lo último que menciono el doctor Stone antes de que las puertas se abrieran en el tercer piso, buscaron la habitación que les habían indicado y para su sorpresa unos enfermeros estaban acondicionando la habitación, la que supusieron era la doctora que atendía a Rachel, le estaba dando indicaciones a una mujer, por su apariencia parecía que ocultaba mucho dolor, no le dieron importancia a este suceso pues lo que mas les preocupaba era saber el estado de salud de la chica_

¿Doctora Clara?

_ Ella volteo_

¿Si?

Soy el doctor Víctor Stone, usted esta atendiendo a mi paciente

Ah si, discúlpeme un momento, solo termino de dar algunas indicaciones y estaré con ustedes

Por supuesto

_ tardo no mas de cinco minutos en dar las instrucciones a la mujer, vieron como se dirigió al ascensor y la doctora hacia ellos_

Disculpen es una paciente en rehabilitación, hace cinco años salió de un coma

Pues me alegra que este viva

A mi también, esa mujer ha sufrido mucho, pero eso ahora no importa

¿Cómo esta Rachel?

Rachel ha sido mi paciente por varios años y no me será difícil acertar porque si esta aquí es porque intento suicidarse de nuevo ¿no es así?

Si, ¿Cómo lo…?

Ya le dije… supongo que usted es el nuevo director de la clínica del doctor Ariel

Así es

El me hablo mucho de usted, lastima que aun no se haya dado cuenta

¿Disculpe?

Por ética doctor Stone, no me permito hablar de esto a demás siempre se lo prometí a esa niña y puedo asegurarle que si usted no hace algo, la próxima vez que recibamos a Rachel será en la morgue

No me diga eso, si sabe algo que me ayude a descubrir que le pasa mi paciente se lo agradeceré

Doctor Stone ya le3 dije que por ética no puedo decirle nada, pero intente hablar con ella, es una niña muy dulce y vivaz, no se deje guiar por las apariencias, por cierto me alegra que la señorita Kori los acompañe esta vez

¿La conoce?

Yo la recomendé al doctor Ariel

Oh vaya bueno pues se desenvuelve muy bien

Doctor déjeme darle un consejo si en algo aprecia su trabajo y a sus pacientes vea mas allá de sus ojos, dicen que el león no es como lo pintan y ¿adivine que?, es verdad, por lo demás su paciente esta bien, pero necesitara quedarse un par de días mas para evaluar las heridas en su cuerpo

Se hará como usted diga… ¿podría la señorita Kori quedarse con mi paciente?

Por supuesto yo ya lo había ordenado

Gracias

* * *

**Deeestiny: si la verdad es que yo no podia escribir el final me daba rabia escribirlo pero tenia que hacerlo o no tendria el final que obtuve, pronto las cosas van a ser mejores para ella te lo aseguro.**

**crazylove: pue sla verdad no se si sean tan lindas como las describes pero de algo si estoy segura son interesantes jaja creo que ya le atinaste solo shhh que no quiero que nadie se entere jaja**

**RxR4ever: jaja si me dio mucha nausea escribir el final pero algo debia hacer y creo que ya era necesario que se supiera jaja me confundi un poco pero ya lo arregle jaja **

**sayo!**


	7. Escape

**Capitulo 6: Escape **

**5/12/10- 8/12/10**

¡Maldito doctor!, esto no se va a quedar así, voy a recuperar el diario y entonces usted y su amiguito verán la otra cara de la moneda

_ Karl había presenciado todo desde que Rachel se había metido a la cosina hasta que la ambulancia se la había llevado, ahora su deber era ir por ella para que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca, no estaba por demás hacerle una advertencia mas especifica, el problema seria como entrar sin que las enfermeras que ya lo conocían se dieran cuenta de su presencia, podría pasar desapercibido como lo que era pero era seguro que Kori estaría cuidándola ya se las arreglaría para distraerla_

Si fuiste capaz de decir algo a esa doctora… te juro que ni ella ni tu saldrán vivas de esto

_ se cambio de ropa, nada llamativo, lo mas normal que un chico de 23 años pudiera ser, le costaría mas de la cuenta llegar al hospital pero valía la pena el sacrificio_

* * *

Hospital:

Sabes Dick, con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora y lo que dijo la doctora, comienzo a creer en tus palabras

Víctor sabes que puedes confiar en mi, pero te lo suplico si en algo aprecias tu trabajo has lo que te pido

Las palabras de la doctora me dejaron intranquilo y las de Kori… el diario… todo

¿Te parece si esperamos a que terminen de estabilizar a Rachel? y entonces hablaremos con ella

Será lo mejor

¿Doctor Stone?

_ Una enfermera se acerco al Doctor y a su acompañante_

Doctor necesito que me de algunos datos de la paciente

Claro, Dick volveré en un segundo

Si ve…

_ se fue con la enfermera y unos enfermeros salieron del cuarto, junto con ellos Kori_

Kori… ¿como esta la chica?

Estable… Dick ¿podría quedarse con ella un minuto?, necesito hablar de algo con la doctora Clara

Si no te preocupes

_ mientras los demás enfermeros volvían a sus labores, el entro en el cuarto, ella estaba recostada en la cama, estaba despierta pero sus ojos no lo vieron ni siquiera cuando entro, había estado llorando aun tenia frescas algunas lagrimas, al lado de su cama había una silla, el se sentó ahí esperando que ella le dijera algo, cualquier cosa pero no paso nada_

¿Rachel?

…

¿Quieres decirme que sucede contigo?

_ para su sorpresa ella negó con la cabeza_

¿Por qué?

No quiero causar otra muerte

¿De que estas hablando?

Vallase, vallase de aquí y dígale a su amigo el doctor que también se valla

_ le dijo ya de frente, casi suplicándole que lo hiciera_

No Rachel, no puedo hacerlo, necesitas ayuda especial

¡No estoy loca!

_ le grito cambiando de posición en la camilla, ahora se encontraba de rodillas frente a el, se puso de pie frente a ella_

Yo no dije eso

Vallase, ¡vallase!

No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que o quien te hizo daño

Lo va a matar si le digo… igual que hizo con el y su hijo

Rachel háblame claro

_ la chica puso ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza_

Lo va a matar, lo va a matar igual que hizo con ellos, igual que ellos, igual que mi mama, igual que mi hermano, lo va a matar

_ la tomo de los brazos, ella hizo un gesto que demostraba dolor y suavizando un poco su tacto volvió a insistir_

Rachel te lo suplico, dime quien te hizo esto

El, el siempre esta ahí, mirándome, el…

¿Quién, quien es el?

Papa no quiere que su palomita vuele, quiere arrancarle las alas

Rachel cálmate

El también quiere matarte, quiere encerrar a la palomita, no quiere dejarla ser libre

¿Quién es la palomita?

Mama decía que la palomita debía volar porque ella no pertenecía a la oscuridad y ellos quieren que se quede ahí… quieren verla sufrir, el rey… el rey tenia un secreto, ¿ya encontró su tesoro?

¿De que estas hablando?

No lo ha encontrado…

_dijo algo decepcionada_

… si encuentra su tesoro… la palomita volara y será libre para siempre

No te entiendo

_ Rachel quedo hincada a la altura de Richard y lo abrazo, el correspondió_

El diario…

_ susurro Rachel en su oído_

… no deje que se lo quiten o podría morir la palomita

_ le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió abrazándola hasta que sintió que se desvanecía en sus brazos_

¿Rachel?

_ No supo en que momento la chica se había desmayado, supuso que debió ser el estrés, por no mencionar el gas que anteriormente había inhalado o tal vez el medicamento administrado minutos antes, la tomo con cuidado y volvió a recostarla sobre la camilla y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo noto que de se cuello colgaba una cadenita de oro, la retiro suavemente y observo el dije era una paloma en pleno vuelo, miro el reverso había una nota que leyó en voz baja_

"Corazón de niño, tu alma pura será"… ¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

_ decidió dejar la cadenita en su lugar, mas tarde hablaría con Víctor sobre lo que la chica le había dicho, volvió a sentarse en la silla y esperaría hasta que alguien llegara y lo sustituyera, a fuera de la habitación con una cara de cólera y furia irradiando de sus poros estaba Karl, lo había escuchado todo, cada palabra que Rachel le había dicho al amigo del doctor_

Te vas a arrepentir Rachel, te vas a arrepentir… te lo juro

_ escucho pasos cerca de la habitación, no quería que lo reconocieran así que mejor decidió caminar por lo menos así despistaría a quien sea que se acercara_

Doctor Stone me preocupa la inestabilidad de Rachel… ¿se da cuenta que la próxima no vivirá para contarlo?

Lo se doctora y le aseguro que voy a tomar a la chica en mi custodia, nada ni nadie podrá acercársele sin mi consentimiento

_era la doctora Clara y el doctor Stone, se detuvieron a fuera de la habitación_

Me alegra que lo haya recapacitado doctor Stone

Pues para serle sincero… usted no es la única que me ha advertido de esta situación

¿A que se refiere?

La viuda del doctor Ariel también ha hablado conmigo, de hecho hace casi tres semanas que hablamos, me pidió llevarse a mi paciente por un tiempo y yo accedí… pero no dejo que su sobrino las acompañara, es mas pidió que fuera una enfermera quien hiciera el trabajo

Pues hizo bien doctor Stone… y le aseguro que si la señorita Anders vuelve al trabajo de custodia de Rachel, no la veremos por aquí en mucho tiempo

Hare cuanto este en mis manos doctora… ¿Cuándo la darán de alta?

Mañana a medio día, su paciente y yo tenemos una charla pendiente

¿Pendiente?

Si, cuando salí de la habitación ya había despertado y le pedí a la señorita Anders que la cuidara un momento mientras nosotros terminábamos lo pendiente doctor

_ Víctor miro hacia el interior del cuarto, ahí no estaba Kori, solo Dick y Rachel_

Pues lamento decepcionarla doctora porque la señorita Anders no esta cumpliendo con su trabajo

¿De que habla?

Mire…

_ le indico con el dedo que echara un vistazo dentro de la habitación_

Debió ir a algún lado

¿Cómo a donde?

No lo se, es una chica… ¿A dónde iría usted si fuera una?

Supongo que al tocador

Bien doctor Stone, le sugiero que tenga ropa limpia para la chica

Iré por ella en este momento, supongo que la señorita Anders se quedara a cuidarla

Si y yo también… tal vez deba llevarse a su amigo

¿Por qué?

Solo es una corazonada

De acuerdo

_ Víctor camino hacia el interior de la habitación mientras que la doctora se quedo afuera, le dijo algo a Richard, este se levanto y ambos salieron de la habitación_

Vayan con cuidado, tarden lo que deseen

Lo haremos, con su permiso

Propio

_ la doctora entro al cuarto de Rachel y cerró la puerta frente a ellos, ambos se miraron un segundo y se encogieron de hombros, caminaron hacia el ascensor y esperaron a que este llegara sin mencionar palabra alguna, cuando hubieron entrado y este en movimiento Dick se decidió a hablar_

La actitud de la doctora es extraña ¿no crees?

Si, yo también lo note

Rachel me menciono el diario Víctor

¿Qué?

No se como, no se porque… pero sabe de la existencia del diario

Tal vez el doctor Ariel se lo haya mostrado

Termina de leerlo Víctor, presiento que si lo terminas todo acabara pronto

¿Tú también tienes una corazonada?

Llámale como quieras pero… termínalo

¿Por qué ese diario es tan importante?

_ el ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja, se dirigieron hacia donde Víctor había estacionado su auto, subieron cada uno con sus respectivas dudas sobre el asunto, se estaba saliendo de control, al llegar a la clínica, noto la ausencia de Karl_

¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico?

¿Dónde crees?

No lo creo Dick, no creo que sea tan tonto si es el culpable

Doctor Stone, ¿puedo preguntar porque se llevaron a Rachel?

¿Dónde estabas?

Con uno de sus pacientes doctor… ¿me dirá porque se la llevaron?

Intento suicidarse

Valla… me lo suponía

¿Lo suponías?

Su expediente habla de intentos de suicidio ¿no es así?

Karl, he tomado una decisión…

¿Y seria…?

Ya no te harás cargo de Rachel, de ahora en adelante ella será cuidada por la señorita Anders

Como usted diga doctor

_ A Dick le pareció que ocultaba algo, por el tono de su voz al responder a la orden del doctor_

Bien, y como ultima tarea… quiero que traigas ropa limpia para Rachel, mañana la dan de alta

Si doctor

_ Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del edificio, Víctor se dio la vuelta_

Y Karl… hoy no te harás cargo de la guardia nocturna

Pero…

Es una orden

Como diga

_ Víctor entro al edificio mientras que Karl ya estaba planeando como deshacerse de ese par_

No doctor, esto no se va a quedar así… usted y su amiguito me las van a pagar

_ tanto Víctor como Dick estaban en el consultorio_

No se tu pero me pareció que Karl no estuvo muy de acuerdo en tu decisión

Lo se… yo también lo note

¿Quién se quedara a cargo entonces?

Yo, me quedare a hacer guardia

No, ¿tu solo?

¿Por qué no?

Me quedare contigo

No Dick, tu padre…

El esta muy ocupado con el asunto de mi hermano, no se dará cuenta

Esta bien

Pero antes asegúrate que Karl se vaya, no quiero encontrármelo aquí de noche

De acuerdo se lo diré…

* * *

7pm:

Dick, es tarde vámonos ya

De acuerdo

_ Ambos salieron, una bolsa colgaba de la mano de Víctor, era la ropa de la chica, Karl se las había dado unas horas antes, Víctor le había advertido que no lo quería allí cuando volviera y Dick se aseguro que se hubiere ido_

¿Encontraste algo mas en el diario?

No, solo notas sobre su familia

¿Lo trajiste?

Lo deje

¿Lo dejaste?

Esta bien escondido, si alguien lo busca no lo encontraran

De acuerdo

_ cuando llegaron al hospital preguntaron por la doctora, ella estaba ocupada pero pidieron entrar al cuarto de Rachel, la encargada les dio pase verde_

Kori… ¿Dónde se había metido cuando dejo a Richard?

Tuve que llenar una solicitud y de paso fui al tocador doctor discúlpeme

Esta bien… hoy se quedara a cuidarla y nosotros nos encargaremos de la clínica

¿Y Karl?

El ya se fue a su casa

Menos mal

¿Cómo sigue nuestra paciente?

Mejor doctor, cuando despertó pregunto por el señor Richard, luego por usted, hace dos horas que acaba de dormirse

Me parece bien… esto es ropa de ella, supongo que la doctora ya le habrá dicho

Si doctor, mañana la dan de alta

Bueno… buenas noches Kori, descanse

Igualmente doctor

Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora

Lo esperaremos con gusto

Hasta mañana

_ Kori asintió y los chicos volvieron a salir, Rachel se mantuvo tranquila durante un rato mas hasta que despertó, no vio a Kori, ya no podía dormir a demás que era un poco tarde se levanto de la cama, Clara ya se lo había autorizado antes, vio que en la silla había una bolsa seguramente cosas suyas, fue hasta la ventana, recorrió un poco la cortina blanca, miro hacia afuera, todo estaba en calma, veía los carros ir y venir en la calle, todas las personas parecían indiferentes ante la situación de las demás personas, una sombra llamo su atención, al enfocarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era o mejor dicho de quien era… ambos su padre y Karl estaban observándola, por reacción ella camino hacia atrás, tenia miedo, nadie estaba ahí para verlos, ellos caminaron hacia la entrada del hospital, rápidamente Rachel tomo el contenido de la bolsa y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de la habitación, no podía quedarse ahí a esperar que ese par la atacara, la puerta del ascensor se abrió era Karl, al notarla camino hacia ella mientras que Rachel corrió buscando las escaleras de emergencia, sabia que Karl la seguía, no podía detenerse, la pregunta ahora era ¿Dónde estaba su padre si Karl la seguía?

* * *

**¿se han dado cuenta que esta historia y vph son las unicas que he actualizado?, tengo una buena razon la primera es que gracias a un amigo que tambien esta leyendola me presiona para hacerla jaja y de la otra pues las ideas fluyen como agua jajaa**

**crazylove: no estoy muy de acuerdo, realmente no son "sus" problemas pero la pobre hace la lucha por no rendirse, pero pronto muy pronto... yo creo que dentro de unos chaps mas dejare de atormentarla**

**MeL Raven: si no eres la unica que me lo dijo jaja, pero tengo una buena razon para decir que rae esta mas segura adentro que afuera, tal vez lo diga en el proximo capitulo y creo que voy a poner algo del diario que es una pieza clave (rae misma lo dice) ya lo veras si me sigues leyendo claro**

**gracias!**


	8. Diario PTE II

**Diario II**

**30/12/10- 4/01/11**

Lo más importante no era responder a esa pregunta sino salir corriendo de ahí lo mas rápido posible, así que siguió escaleras abajo aun con la incertidumbre de donde podría estar su padre… escucho algunos sonidos metálicos sobre su cabeza, miro… Karl la seguía de cerca, apresuro mas su paso y bajo por lo menos diez escalones mas antes de ser sujetada por la cintura, intento soltarse pero Karl la sujeto también del cabello

_ No debiste decirle nada, princesa

_ No he dicho nada

_ Eres una maldita mentirosa…

La empujo contra la pared y la retenía con fuerza haciendo presión sobre su cabeza

_… oí cuando le contabas al amiguito del doctorcito

Le hablo al oído

_ No sabe nada Karl, no lo lastimen

_ ¿Por qué te importa lo que les hagamos?... no, espera… no te preocupa el doctor ¿cierto?, te preocupa su amigo

_ Es inocente

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ No lo lastimen

_ ¡Contesta!

_ No, pero el no tiene la culpa de nada

Karl la volteo para que quedara de frente, y acaricio su mejilla

_ Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas ¿verdad?

_ Si

_ ¿Sabes que pasa cuando lo haces no es cierto?

_ Si

_ Supongo que… no me estas mintiendo

_ No

_ Esa es mi niña… sabes que a papa tampoco puedes mentirle… aunque… tengo curiosidad… ¿Qué le dijiste, si no sabe nada?

_ Solo que debía irse, es todo, lo juro

_ ¿Estas segura?

_ Si

_ Bien…

Se acerco lento hacia sus labios rozándolos un poco, ella desvió ese contacto, pero Karl no se detuvo y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras que Rachel trataba de alejarlo, cerro los ojos al sentir que el hacia mas presión para no separarse de ella, agradeció cuando el celular de Karl comenzó a sonar…

_ La tengo aquí… en las escaleras de emergencia… si lo intento pero no pudo… claro, tercer piso escaleras abajo...

Colgó y volvió a su trabajo antes que lo interrumpieran, puso su mano en la cintura de ella y lentamente comenzaba a bajar…

_ Karl

Susurró, pero el no se detuvo, siguió su camino, Rachel se acomodo un poco mas aunque esto significara que la tocara mas de lo que debía, pero al menos funcionaria su plan, golpeo a Karl en la entrepierna a lo que el se doblo de dolor y Rachel salió corriendo nuevamente escaleras abajo hasta llegar al piso dos, ahí se dio la vuelta solo para asegurarse de que Karl ya no la seguía, grave error, alguien le tapo la boca para que no gritara, también la sujeto por la cintura como había hecho Karl al inicio

_ Shh hh… has una estupidez y te mato

Rachel dejo de forcejear con su captor, sobre ellos se escuchaban pasos metálicos, ahora lo entendía… ambos se separaron, Karl fue a buscarla y si el fallaba aplicarían el plan B, ósea, su padre la esperaba en la salida del hospital, era la única forma en que podría escapar sin que nadie la notara o al menos hasta que su enfermera la buscara…

* * *

Habitación:

Luego de dejar la bolsa con ropa en la habitación de Rachel, Kori había salido por un café, no había tardado mas de 10 minutos pero cuando regreso se llevo la sorpresa de su vida… Rachel había huido, inmediatamente corrió hacia el interior de la habitación, presiono un botón que estaba cerca de la camilla y hablo:

_ Necesito a la doctora clara en el cuarto de Rachel, es urgente

Dos minutos después llego la doctora muy asustada

_ ¿Qué ocurre Kori?...

Paseo la mirada por todo el cuarto dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto

_ ¿Dónde esta Rachel?...

_ No lo se, estaba dormida y cuando volví ya no estaba

Observo la bolsa que había traído el doctor Stone… vacía

_ No pudo haber ido muy lejos, búsquela Kori, pida ayuda si es necesario pero no podemos dejarla salir de aquí

_ ¿Qué hará usted?

_ Avisarle al doctor Stone… ¡no pierda tiempo Kori!

Reacciono tan rápido como pudo, Clara se le había adelantado un poco pero seguirla no era su plan, aun tenia amigos en el hospital y tuvo que recurrir a ellos desgraciadamente, les pidió que revisaran las cámaras de seguridad, pisos, baños… de todo, ella solo tendría que buscar en las escaleras de emergencia

_ ¡Rachel!

Gritó para saber si ella la oía, de ser así tendría suerte y regresaría con ella, lo que no sabia es que si estaba allá abajo con dos hombres que seguramente después la matarían, a ella, al doctor Stone y a su amigo, Kori no bajo lo suficiente como para ver a Karl recargado en la pared tal vez esperando que bajara lo suficiente como para callarla a ella también o solo para no ser visto, Kori no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba solo el silencio, decidió que seria mejor si volvía con un guardia de seguridad o alguna otra persona por si la encontraban inconsciente así bajaría hasta la salida, la puerta se cerro tras ella y Karl suspiro profundamente y reinicio su descenso hasta donde estaba su querida Rachel y su futuro "suegro", al llegar a ellos observo que aun no dejaba de taparle la boca

_ Karl, se supone que esto no debía pasar

_ Lo se pero la perra me golpeo

_ ¿Una chica?, de verdad que eres un inútil

_ Lo que sea pero su hija y yo aun tenemos algo pendiente

_ Toda tuya

Extendió los brazos como si quisiera volar, la tomo de un brazo y la estrello contra la pared con algo de fuerza

_ Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo como lo de hace rato o te juro que te mato

_ Pues no vuelvas a tocarme

Le dedico una sonrisita burlona y luego la abofeteo con fuerza, la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara

_ Yo decido cuando tocarte, eres mía

Ella le escupió en el rostro… otra bofetada

_ Tienes agallas ¿ah?

La mano de Rachel estaba en su mejilla y un hilito de sangre brotaba de una esquina de sus labios

_ ¡Rachel!

Se escucho esta vez en voz masculina

* * *

Clínica:

Sabia que había tomado una muy buena decisión al haber separado a Rachel del cargo de Karl pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que le decía que aunque hubiera hecho lo correcto el sufrimiento de esa chica aun no terminaba, en sus manos estaba que ella viviera o muriera, de la bolsa de su bata saco una llave diferente a la que había encontrado inicialmente, la inserto en un cajón, saco el diario de su maestro el doctor Ariel, lo abrió en la pagina donde se había quedado y comenzó a leer…

_3 de Mayo de 1996_

"_Mi hermana y su esposo tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, esa noche mi sobrino se quedo con nosotros por petición de Andreé, sus padres aceptaron después de todo los niños se llevan muy bien, la policía había dicho que el accidente fue ocasionado porque un conductor ebrio los había sacado del camino…"_

_10 de Junio de 1996_

"_Por fin después de ese terrible accidente y de que los hospitalizaran, los médicos los dieron de alta aunque no sabia como mi pequeño sobrino de tan solo 9 años lograría lidiar con las secuelas que el accidente les había dejado a sus padres…, su padre: el quedo postrado a una silla de ruedas, mi querida hermana… gracias a Dios no sufrió muchos daños pero… se volvió una alcohólica, el trauma la dejo mal, Karl aun era muy pequeño para entender esos problemas…"_

_5 de Agosto de 1996_

"_La desgracia ha tocado a nuestras puertas nuevamente, el esposo de mi hermana ha muerto en un accidente en su propia casa, mi sobrino presencio todo el espectáculo…, los forenses dijeron que había caído con todo y silla por las escaleras, que al caerle la silla en cima su cuello se había roto, mi hermana esta deprimida, el niño pasara otra semana mas con nosotros…"_

_8 de Enero de 1997_

"_Supongo que mi hermana ya no podía soportarlo mas y se colgó en su casa, mi sobrino quedo huérfano, mi esposa y yo decidimos que lo tomaríamos bajo nuestra tutela, mi hijo por supuesto esta encantado pero Karl esta muy triste…"_

_13 de Diciembre de 1999_

"_Karl ha cambiado mucho desde que sus padres murieron, desde niño se intereso por la medicina psiquiátrica y ayer lo expulsaron de la escuela secundaria, el ya no quiere estudiar y no tiene amigos como los chicos normales, me ha pedido que le ayude a entrar en la escuela de enfermería psiquiátrica, yo aun tengo dudas sobre el pero… creo que estoy siendo muy duro con el, el director de esa escuela es mi amigo, hablare con el tal vez así se reforme un poco…"_

_3 de Enero del 2000_

"_Karl es un buen muchacho, hasta ahora no me ha defraudado y mucho menos al director de la escuela, mi amigo dice que ha avanzado mucho, mucho mas que los que ya llevan tiempo ahí y es muy probable que se reciba cuando cumpla los 15 años de edad, fue una buena idea tomarlo bajo nuestra tutela, mi esposa y Andreé están felices con el, es como si por arte divina el hubiera sido nuestra recompensa cuando perdimos a nuestro segundo hijo…"_

_21 de Febrero de 2001_

"_Hoy no fue un buen día, en la clínica, fue algo emotivo al principio pero…"_

Víctor ya no pudo seguir leyendo porque fue interrumpido por un muy agitado Richard, parecía que lo venia persiguiendo el mismo diablo, entro en la oficina del doctor tan rápido como pudo llamando así la atención de Víctor

_ Richard ¿Qué sucede?

_ Problemas… no encuentran a Rachel

Se levanto de golpe

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ La doctora dice que se cambio de ropa… pero que no la encuentran

_ Vamos para allá inmediatamente

Volvió a encerrar bajo llave el diario, tomo las de su auto y junto a Richard bajo las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, subieron al auto y sin exceder el máximo de velocidad llego al hospital, la verdad no le importo donde estacionaba el auto, Richard corrió al interior, vio movilización, algunos enfermeros y doctores tratando de hallar a la chica

_ Doctor Stone…

Menciono Clara

_… Que bueno que llega, inmediatamente en cuanto se reporto la desaparición de Rachel, lo llame

_ Dígame ¿que sucedió?

_ No lo se con certeza, Kori salió por un café y cuando volvió ella no estaba

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo la dejo sola?

_ Ella estaba dormida cuando se fue

_ ¿Dónde han buscado?

_ Kori esta en el tercer piso, algunos de mis colegas me están ayudando, los guardias de seguridad registran las cámaras de video

_ ¿Y las escaleras de emergencia?

Pregunto Richard

_ Kori reviso pero no se atrevió a bajar sola, esta esperando a alguien que le ayude

_ Yo la ayudo

Salió corriendo hacia el ascensor sin esperar la autorización de alguno de los dos, llegando al tercer piso se encontró con una Kori muy angustiada que se paseaba de aquí para allá sin hacer nada

_ ¿La encontró?

_ No aun no, estoy esperando a un guardia

_ No hay tiempo que perder… yo voy a bajar

_ Pero hay poca luz

_ No importa, si esta allá abajo, la traeré

_ Si pero…

Sin perder más tiempo entro a la salida de emergencia, bajo unos escalones y grito el nombre de la chica…

_ Es el amigo del doctor

_ ¡Ayuda!

Grito ella, su padre fúrico la tomo del brazo y la arrojo contra la pared, solo rogaba que la hubieran escuchado…, pasos apresurados hicieron que se movilizaran, no muy cerca, solo lo suficiente para que se fueran

_Andando

_ ¿Qué hay con ella?

_ Ya tendremos otra oportunidad

Miro a la chica sentada en el suelo, el golpe había sido fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para que perdiera la conciencia, ambos salieron corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la salida, mientras que Richard apenas si había llegado con Rachel

_ Rachel… mírame

Se puso a su altura, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos para observarla mejor, solo estaba aturdida, la abrazo para poder levantarla pero ella no ponía de su parte

_ Rachel necesito que me ayudes

Cuando la levanto totalmente se sorprendió al ser empujado por ella, la tomo de la cintura y trato de calmarla

_ Cálmate por favor… solo intento ayudarte

La acorralo contra la pared solo para ver si la calmaba, la abrazo nuevamente, sus brazos estaban atrapados entre ella y el pecho del chico, el acariciaba su cabeza

_ Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo…

…

_ No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime Rachel…

Como pudo saco sus brazos y le devolvió el abrazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no oculto y comenzó a llorar abiertamente

_… esta bien, esta bien… llora, desahógate

La separo de la pared y la guio hasta las escaleras donde se sentó, ella sobre sus piernas, donde siguió abrazándola, decidió que era hora de subir con ella cuando sintió una de sus manos bajar lentamente sobre su pecho, la miro a la cara, estaba dormida con rastros visibles de lágrimas aun surcando sus mejillas, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras…

* * *

**lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, la tardanza por este capitulo, de verdad no tenia contemplado que mi maravillosa computadora me fuera a traicionar de la manera en que lo hizo, pero ya me las pagara ¬¬, jaja se supone que este capitulo debio haber sido subido un dia antes de noche buena, aqui no habra capitulos de navidad sino hasta mas adelante pero... esto no disminuye el remordimiento que siento**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: gracias por leerme y comentarme, definitivamente tienes razon pobre rae ja, un dia de estos va a acabar en el manicomio de a deveras, pero pronto MUY pronto todo sera DULCE**

**MeL Raven: mmm si de cierta manera Karl es un asesino y el padre de Rae pues... eso no te lo puedo decir, vendra mas adelante, como dije arriba si por navidad si va a`pasar algu bueno pero dentro de... mmm unos capitulos... el diario... see lo recuerdo jaja eso tambien vendra mas adelante a lo mucho dos mas (espero)**

**crazylove: GRACIAS! YO TAMBIEN TE DESEO LO MEJOR CRAZYLOVE**


	9. Diario PTE III

**Diario III**

* * *

**6- 02- 11/ 8- 02- 11**

* * *

No miraba a nadie, no ponía atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba en estado de ausencia, Kori peinaba su largo cabello, mientras ella miraba hacia afuera

_ ¿Lista para irnos?

Ella no contesto, el doctor Stone y Richard entraron a la habitación también listos para partir

_ ¿Rachel?... ayúdame Richard

El doctor Stone acerco una silla de ruedas a la camilla, Richard la sujeto de los brazos intentando ponerla de pie lo que resulto poco eficiente así que decidió cargarla y ponerla el mismo en la silla

_ Kori, valla por su expediente, nos veremos abajo en el auto

_ En seguida

Cuando Kori desapareció por la puerta el doctor Stone se hinco en el suelo frente a Rachel, tenia la mirada perdida, tomo sus manos, no hubo reacción de su parte

_ Todo va a cambiar Rachel, desde ahora estarás bajo mi cargo, nadie más que yo puede medicarte, ¿me comprendes?

Nada, ni siquiera una mirada de su parte, se levanto, fue detrás de la silla y la empujo levemente hacia el ascensor, ya abajo la doctora necesito de su presencia

_ Llévala al auto

Le pidió a Richard, tomo la silla de ruedas y la condujo hasta el auto de Víctor y al igual que el había hecho se arrodillo frente a ella y trato de hacerla mencionar si quiera una palabra

_ Rachel, se que puedes oírme yo no creo en absoluto que estés loca, háblame, dime el porque de esta actitud, anoche cuando me hablaste del diario estabas en tus cinco sentidos, ¿Qué sucedió, porque querías escapar?

Y tal como el lo preveía ella no contesto, sin embargo cerro sus ojos un segundo, esa era la señal que el esperaba, lo había escuchado aunque no se lo hubiera dicho con palabras, esa simple acción le daba a entender que le era difícil hablar del tema

_ Quiero ser tu amigo, que confíes en mi, se que hay algo mas que no quieres decirme, pero te aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño en que nada malo te vuelva a suceder

Se puso de pie, tomo una de sus manos y la paso por detrás de su nuca, tenia planeado cargarla como lo había hecho en la habitación pero para su sorpresa cuando se levanto pudo sostenerse por si misma, abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a subir, cerro y ella miraba por el cristal, segundos después llego Víctor con Kori listos para partir, Dick subió en el asiento del copiloto y Kori atrás con Rachel, poco después de salir del hospital Rachel no dejaba de ver por el vidrio cosa que llamo la atención de su enfermera

_ ¿Qué hay afuera Rachel?

Giro su cabeza y la miro, volvió al cristal y luego giro completamente, se inclino sobre Kori tan solo para recostarse sobre su regazo, los tres estaban sorprendidos por su actitud, Kori comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y Rachel cerro los ojos para dormir unos minutos antes de enfrentar su peor pesadilla

_ No la despierte, déjela dormir

Kori asintió, la clínica no estaba muy lejos por lo que debía estar sumamente cansada y eso provocaría que se quedara dormida, al llegar a la clínica pudieron constatar que realmente estaba dormida, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla entre Víctor y Dick la sacaron del auto, Dick la tomo en brazos mientras Víctor le daba indicaciones a Kori, luego de que ella les dijera que el cuarto estaba listo entraron, la dejo sobre la cama y con una manta extra la cubrieron

_ Quédese al pendiente de ella, cualquier cosa llámeme

_ Si doctor

Después de que ellos salieran Kori se dedicó a observarla, un sentimiento de lastima se había instalado en su pecho aunque no supiera las razones ni los motivos y mucho menos los hechos que estaban rondándola, cuando el doctor Ariel la había puesto a su cargo le pareció que sus peticiones era muy… fuera de lugar y exageradas, el haberle pedido que no se separara de ella ni un minuto le pareció muy absurdo, después de su muerte tan repentina y la llegada del nuevo director supuso que este nuevo miembro había tenido razones de peso para no solicitar sus atenciones hacia la chica pero ahora con todo lo que ha pasado pensaba que quizás si no lo había hecho era porque el no estaba enterado, ni del cambio ni de lo que el doctor Ariel había puesto en sus respectivos expedientes, alguien tal vez los modifico y ese alguien no podía ser otro que Karl, su sobrino, la pregunta era ¿para que?, ¿Qué ganaba el haciendo eso?, no tenia la menor idea pero se alegraba de volver a tener a esa niña de vuelta, sentó a su espalda y como lo había hecho anteriormente comenzó a acariciar su cabello, con lo único que no contaba era que recién había despertado y al sentir su contacto brinco de la cama y la miro asustada

_ Rachel tranquila soy yo Kori

_ No, tu no, déjame

_ Cálmate por favor

Intento acercarse a ella pero se dio cuenta de su reacción

_ ¡No vete, no me toques!

_ Niña cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño, quiero…

_ ¡No déjame, déjame!

_ Rachel por favor

Al volver a intentar un contacto, la chica salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Kori intento detenerla por los brazos y regresarla a la cama pero sus gritos volvieron

_ ¡No, déjame, suéltame!

_ Rachel tranquilízate no voy a hacerte daño

Con bastante fuerza se giro y empujo a su enfermera lejos de si, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, por suerte no muy lejos de ahí y gracias al escándalo Víctor y Dick habían vuelto sobre sus pasos para averiguar el porque de los gritos, encontrándose así a una shockeada Rachel al final de un pasillo, hincada en el suelo y abrazándose, Víctor no dudo ni un segundo en ir corriendo a la enfermería en busca de un sedante, Dick se quedo solo por unos momentos hasta que llego Kori que intento nuevamente acercarse a la chica, inmediatamente obtuvo el mismo resultado que en la habitación, escapándosele nuevamente por unos instantes antes de que Dick la sostuviera y la tirara al suelo para impedir que escapara

_ ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

_ Cálmate no quiero lastimarte

_ Dick, no entiendo que le sucedió, estaba bien

_ Tranquila Víctor vendrá con algo para calmarla

Y mientras eso pasaba Rachel forcejeaba con ambos, Kori trataba de sostener sus brazos y Dick parte del torso, Víctor llego muy agitado con jeringa en mano

_ Dick, sostenla bien

Víctor tomo uno de su brazos y descubrió un poco, ella aun forcejeaba, introdujo la aguja y un poco de liquido pero logro soltarse, empujo a Dick con la fuerza de sus piernas y a Víctor con la de su brazo libre, se arranco de un tirón la jeringa sin ninguna precaución y corrió nuevamente, su brazo le dolía y sangraba

_ Tenemos que alcanzarla

_ El sedante no tardara en hacer efecto

Tan rápido como pudieron se levantaron, Rachel seguía corriendo aunque un poco mas torpe que al principio, al doblar en una esquina se topo con Karl quien la sujeto lastimándola mas y no importándole eso la empujo hacia la pared

_ Tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente preciosa

_ Suéltame… por… favor

_ ¿Qué te sucede ah?

_ Suéltala

Le ordenaron desde su espalda, el se dio la vuelta junto con la chica

_ No estoy haciendo nada malo, estuvo a punto de caer y yo solo… la sostuve

_ Suéltala

Le ordeno una vez mas, así lo hizo, la chica a penas pudo llegar hasta Dick que inmediatamente la sostuvo

_ Sera mejor que no se involucre mucho con ella o saldrá perjudicado

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?

_ Solo es una advertencia

_ No me asustan tus advertencias… lárgate ahora antes de que le diga a Víctor que te encontré con ella

_ Claro

Cuando el se fue, miro a la chica a penas si podía mantener el equilibrio y los ojos abiertos, una vez mas la tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación, si Víctor hubiese visto a Karl cerca de ella probablemente hubiera habido una discusión

_ Que bueno que me adelante

Volvió a dejarla en su cama, ya había perdido el sentido, Víctor examino su brazo y limpio la sangre

_ Esto será un terrible moretón mañana

_ Doctor Stone, ¿esta bien verdad?

_ Si Kori no se preocupe, seguramente tuvo una crisis de pánico

_ Lo único malo es no sabemos porque, que fue lo que lo causo

_ Yo solo acaricie su cabello y de pronto comenzó a gritar

_ Este tipo de crisis suelen estar acompañadas de eventos anteriores y si relacionamos su intento suicida con esto probablemente estén en sintonía, aun no lo sabemos

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_ Esperar, despertara en un par de horas, cuando lo haga avíseme

_ Si doctor

_ Dick ven conmigo

Ambos volvieron a salir, esta vez con la seguridad que les brindaba el sedante

_ ¿Qué tienes en mente?

_ Creo que siempre tuviste razón Dick, pero Karl no esta actuando solo, ahora mas que nunca debo terminar el diario, acompáñame

Entraron a la oficina de Víctor, no sin antes asegurarse de que no los vigilaban cosa que realmente no funciono porque si bien Karl no estaba a la vista, sabia que ellos tenían el diario ahora la única preocupación que el tenia era ¿Cómo recuperarlo?, el tenia la obligación, la orden y el deber de desaparecer ese diario o si no todo lo que había soñado tener se iría al carajo y eso jamás lo iba a permitir, tenia un interés en particular, aun mas que el dinero que le había prometido el idiota ese del padre de Rachel… ella si valía la pena y no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerla para el cuando quisiera, estaba decidido… hoy en la noche le haría ver su suerte al doctor y a su estúpido amigo.

_ Y ella será mía

En cuanto al doctor… tenía un presentimiento, una opresión en el pecho, tal vez porque por fin iba a librarse y por sobre todo entender uno de sus mayores retos en la carrera… esa niña.

_ Bien veamos que hay sobre Rachel aquí

Abrió el diario en donde se quedo:

_21 de febrero de 2001_

"_Hoy no fue un buen día, en la clínica, fue algo emotivo al principio pero… luego todo se complico, pensé que este día podía ser de jubilo y alegría pues uno de mis pacientes se rehabilito y lo di de alta, me alegro por su familia y por el, todo sin embargo paso de lo mas normal hasta que se escucho el ruido de sirenas de ambulancia, patrullas, no entendí que había pasado al principio pero mas tarde cuando mi esposa me había llamado para decir que no quería estar sola ese día porque el incidente era cerca de la casa, yo fielmente salí, supuse que Karl ya estaba en casa, encargue al guardia que cuidara a mis pacientes y que si había una emergencia me llamara, subí al automóvil y lo puse en marcha, estaba oscureciendo ya, faltaba poco para llegar a la casa pero debido al incidente habían cerrado las calles mas cercanas y tuve que buscar una segunda opción, las calles estaban vacías y era sorprendente, supongo que la policía había hecho un trabajo mayor, el semáforo estaba en verde iba a cruzar esa calle y solo me tomaría unas cinco mas llegar a casa con mi familia, pero una niña se me atravesó y casi la atropello, me baje inmediatamente para ver si no la había lastimado, los golpes que ella tenia no los había causado yo, alguien mas se los había hecho, me miro asustada cuando intente acercarme a ella, trato de huir pero no la deje_

__ ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

_Le había preguntado, ella lloraba, la tome de los brazos_

__ Niña respóndeme ¿Dónde están tus padres?_

__ No quiero, no quiero volver, no lo deje por favor_

__ ¿A quien, de que hablas?_

_Y entonces lo que menos espere que pasara sucedió, la chiquilla se desmayo en mis brazos, no sabia quien era y mucho menos quienes eran sus padres, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí esperando que alguien la reclamara, la cargue y la puse en el asiento trasero del auto, se que hacia mal en no llevarla a una estación de policías pero… yo era medico, cuando estuviera bien y me dijera su nombre y dirección la llevaría yo personalmente, al llegar a la casa, mi esposa, mi hijo y Karl estaban viendo las noticias, me miraron un poco extrañados cuando vieron a la pequeña que llevaba en mis brazos_

__ ¿De donde sacaste a esa niña?_

_Me reprocho mi esposa_

__ Te contare cuando sepa que esta pequeña esta bien_

_Le dije sin esperar su aprobación, la recosté en la cama y revise sus signos vitales… todo normal, exceptuando por unas pequeñas marcas en sus piernas que no había visto cuando la encontré, eran rasguños, alguien quiso abusar de ella, no imagino quien, sus padres deben estar preocupados, la tape y la deje dormir, al salir del cuarto Karl y Andreé se fueron al suyo, mi esposa esperaba una explicación, no tuve mas remedio que contarle como la había encontrado y lo que ella tenia en este momento, mi esposa se compadeció de la niña y ella misma espero hasta que recobrara el sentido, era tarde ya y ella no despertaba supusimos que dormiría hasta mañana, mi mujer y yo nos sentamos en el sillón probablemente a estas horas ya hubiera noticias importantes sobre el incidente de esta tarde y no me equivoque… en las imágenes podíamos ver que sacaba de la casa a cuerpos sin vida de… seguramente las personas que trabajaban ahí, una mas… una mujer, según las tomas había sido brutalmente golpeada, el reporte de la policía era que el esposo había golpeado a su mujer, asesinado a los empleados de la casa y la desaparición de la pequeña Rachel Archer a la que su madre había sacado de la casa antes de que su padre pudiera violarla… entonces entendí, aquellas heridas se las había hecho su padre, ella huía de el y casi la atropello porque no le importo lo que pasara solo quería estar lejos_

__ Mama_

_Escuche la voz de la pequeña, miramos estaba en la puerta de la habitación, mi esposa me gano y fue con ella_

__ Quiero a mi mama_

__ Tranquila pequeña, solo queremos ayudarte_

__ Quiero ir con mi mama, lléveme con mi mama_

__ ¿Tu nombre es Rachel?_

_La niña me miro con miedo pero asintió con la cabeza, me hinque quedando a su altura_

__ No puedo llevarte ahora con tu mama, ella esta… en el hospital y no te dejarían entrar, pero te prometo que en cuanto sepa algo de ella la veras ¿de acuerdo?_

__ Pero…_

__ ¿Tienes hambre pequeña?_

__ Si_

__ Vamos a la cocina, te voy a preparar una rica sopita ¿quieres?_

__ Si_

_Mi esposa se la llevo, solo espero que no se encariñe con ella, no es de nuestra familia y un caso muy duro gira a su alrededor…_

_ ¿Qué opinas?

_ ¿Crees que Karl este involucrado con el padre?

_ No lo se, aun hay mas, esta nota abraca mas espacio

_ Sigue leyendo

… _después de la comida mi esposa llevo a la niña a ducharse, le dio un poco de ropa limpia y se quedo a su lado hasta que se quedo dormida profundamente…_

Aun había mas, eso solo era el principio de la verdadera pesadilla de esa niña que ahora era todo una mujer, los golpes en la puerta hicieron que desviara su atención, después de la autorización, fue comunicado que Rachel estaba despierta, el sedante no era tan efectivo como decía, era eso o el sistema nerviosos de rache aun estaba en alerta, le pidió a Dick que se quedara, Kori lo acompaño hasta el cuarto y de igual manera la hizo esperar afuera, se acerco a la chica sobre la cama mientras se abrazaba a si misma

_ Rachel… no voy a hacerte daño, mírame por favor

Lentamente ella obedeció, Víctor se sentó en su cama, le mostro el cuaderno que llevaba en sus manos

_ ¿Sabes que es esto?

_ Es del doctor Ariel

_ Si, ¿sabes lo que hay adentro?

Asintió ligero pero preciso, una pista del rompecabezas en la tabla, el enigma comenzaba a resolverse

* * *

**wow ¿una pieza del rompecabezas o no?**

**crazylove: NOOO! para nada, si lo dices porque karl dijo "suegro", es totalmente falso, el lo dijo porque si mal no recuerdo en el capitulo del lemmon el siguiente en la ronda es el, y con lo que dice "ella es la unica por lo que no piensa abandonar nada", osea me explico el realmente esta interesado en ella pero no de la manera correcta ¿me entendi?, espero que te haya gustado**

Artemisa-Cazadora: y lo que te falta, a mi parecer VPH es interesante pero se queda corta, digo ya sabemos que pase probablemente pero aqui aun hay algunas cosilla inesperadas y muuucho sufrimiento para rae ya lo veras


	10. ¿Que relacion?

**24- 02- 11/ 09- 03- 11**

* * *

**¿Qué relación?**

* * *

Paisaje lúgubre, lleno de rosas rojas marchitas, rosas blancas también, flores amarillas, girasoles y tumbas presentes, jamás se hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría, si tan solo no lo hubiera dejado solo… frente a la cripta del doctor Ariel se encontraba el que fue su mejor enfermero después de Karl, Garfield Mark Logan, un chico de aparente inocencia en el rostro, su mirada triste y con notables marcas de llanto en el, su cabello rubio ahora mojado por la lluvia que caía… hace algunos meses se había ido a representar al doctor a una junta en Miami, fue casi obligado por el doctor a hacerlo aunque entendía porque lo había hecho, pero jamás pensó que su visita fuera tan larga, si fue a suplantarlo pero a demás de eso fue a revisar que todo estuviera en orden para su retiro, hace unas semanas que había regresado y lo primero con lo que se encontró al visitar a su esposa fue la noticia de su muerte y ahora frente a su tumba…

_ Usted lo sabia, sabia que iba a morir por eso me envió a suplirlo… pero… ¿a quien puso en su lugar?

Si el doctor estaba muerto entonces ella… no podía perder más tiempo, dejo las flores que le llevaba en ofrenda y corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a la clínica donde estaba la chica…

* * *

Volvió su mirada al cuaderno en sus manos y decidió abrirlo en la hoja donde se había quedado, se lo dio, ella no entendía muy bien el porque… aun así no lo tomo

_ Quiero que lo tomes

Solo lo miraba, parecía que si lo tocaba iba a morir o a quedarse dormida como en los cuentos que le leía la amable viuda del doctor Ariel, se veía como una pequeña princesa atrapada entre la feroz ventisca de fuego del aliento de un dragón y el profundo abismo que le esperaba si daba un paso hacia atrás

_ Tómalo

_ No, deshágase de el, solo traerá problemas

_ Rachel, no voy a dejar que te lastimen, la doctora Clara no quiso decirme que era lo que en realidad te sucedía… quiero que tu me lo digas

_ Morirá

_ Rachel, nadie va a morir

_ Vamos a morir, váyase ¡déjeme sola!

_ Rachel tranquilízate, estoy aquí para ayudarte

En un momento de arrebato Rachel quiso huir, empujo al doctor Stone de la cama y se abalanzo sobre la puerta pero antes de que pudiera llegar al picaporte el doctor la sostuvo de la cintura, la tiro sobre el suelo deteniendo sus manos sobre su pecho como si estos formaran una X

_ Déjeme, deshágase de ese diario

_ Te dejare si prometes calmarte

Asintió lento con la cabeza, el doctor libero sus brazos y la ayudo a levantarse, ella tenia un brillo en los ojos… temor, temor por ese diario

_ ¿Quién se lo dio?

_ Lo encontré… supongo que el doctor Ariel quería que yo lo encontrara

_ Lo mataron por eso

Le señalo el diario que yacía en el suelo, lo había tirado casi sin darse cuenta

_ ¿Lo viste?, ¿Sabes quien lo hizo?

La chica bajo la mirada, volteo buscando su cama, camino hacia ella, subió, sus rodillas cubrían su pecho y sus manos sus piernas, puso su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y empezó a recitar…

_ Ven muerte tan escondida… que no te sienta venir… porque el placer de morir… no me vuelva a dar la vida,… ven muerte tan escondida… que no te sienta venir… porque el placer de morir… no me vuelva a dar la vida…

Siguió con su recitar unas veces mas, Víctor no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer para que ella confesara, por ahora seria mejor dejarla en paz, se acerco una vez mas a ella sentándose a orillas de la cama

_ No te molestare mas por hoy Rachel… pero algún día tendrás que decirme

Aparentaba no haberlo escuchado pero para su desgracia no estaba sorda, al contrario todo mundo la consideraba loca, a excepción de Karl claro, el doctor salió dejándola sola como tanto había pedido, afuera Kori lo esperaba

_ ¿Qué sucedió doctor?, la escuche gritar

_ Nada Kori, vuelva ahí adentro y no la deje sola

_ Si doctor

Camino al observar como Kori lo obedecía, camino a donde había dejado a su amigo pensaba

_ "algo tiene este diario que te da miedo Rachel, pero te prometo que ya no volverás a sufrir"

_ Vic, hay alguien que quiere verte

_ ¿Quién es?

_ Dice que el trabaja aquí, que el doctor Ariel lo envió a Miami

_ ¿Te dijo su nombre?

_ Eso solo lo tratara contigo

_ De acuerdo vamos

Si era como su amigo decía podría ser un testigo mas para esta incógnita que les estaba matando, entro al su oficina y vio al chico, no era mayor a Dick y a Karl

_ A si que es usted el nuevo director

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Garfield Mark Logan

_ Víctor Stone… mucho gusto

_ No tanto, quiero ver a una paciente

_ No es día de visitas

_ En realidad doctor no soy una visita, yo trabajo aquí, el doctor Ariel tenia mis documentos pero me envió a suplantarlo en Miami

_ ¿Por qué motivo?

_ No lo se pero tengo una vaga idea de lo que trataba de hacer, ¿me permitirá ver a Rachel?

_ ¿Rachel, que tienes que ver tú con ella?

_ Solo ella y yo lo sabemos

_ No puedo, lo siento

_ De cualquier manera la veré, yo trabajo aquí ya se lo dije y dudo mucho que no me la encuentre

_ Te prohíbo tener cualquier contacto con mi paciente

_ No puede

_ No trabajaras aquí

_ No puede correrme, no fue usted quien…

_ Soy el director puedo hacerlo

_ El doctor Ariel no hubiera…

_ Esta muerto

_ Lo se, me lo dijo su esposa

_ ¿La conoces?

_ ¿No se lo estoy diciendo?

_ Pues vas a disculparme pero no puedo dejar que la veas, si realmente trabajas aquí estará tu archivo

_ Puedo esperar

_ Bien… ayúdame Dick…

Ambos voltearon para buscar dicho archivo desviando así su atención del chico que aprovecho la oportunidad saliendo sigilosamente y corriendo hacia las habitaciones fue en busca de la chica, encontraron lo que estaban buscando pero fue tarde cuando se dieron cuenta, dejaron todo y salieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para darle alcance, por el contrario el chico ya la había encontrado, entro a su habitación y vio a Kori sentada a lado de la cama, ella estaba dormida

_ Mark… ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ ¿Por qué nadie me aviso sobre la muerte del doctor?

_ ¿Cómo? si el único que sabia donde estabas esta muerto

_ ¿Qué ha pasado con Rachel?

_ Fue a parar de nuevo al hospital

_ Yo me encargo de ella ahora Kori

_ Pero… el doctor Stone…

_ Sabes perfectamente que yo no le haría daño

_ No confío en tu palabra

Intervino el doctor Stone, lo tomo del brazo y lo saco

_ Usted no entiende

_ El que no entiende eres tú

Kori también salió después de asegurarse que Rachel realmente estaba dormida

_ Doctor Stone Mark no es como Karl

_ ¿Quién lo asegura?

_ El doctor Ariel me tenía mucha confianza, ¿Por qué cree que me envió en su lugar?

_ Tal vez pero…

Mientras la conversación seguía afuera Rachel abría los ojos, realmente no estaba dormida como todos habían pensado, quería correr a abrazar a su amigo, ¿Cómo es que había regresado y en donde había estado?, ¿Por qué la abandono así como si nada?, se levanto de la cama, puso su oído en la puerta para escuchar…

_ Encontró mi archivo ¿no?, compruebe que no miento

_ Eso hare pero tu vienes conmigo

_ ¡No!

Salió Rachel gritando y abrazándolo con fuerza, el también lo hacia

_ Kori…

_ Rachel suéltalo

La tomo de los brazos e intento separarla pero tenía mucha fuerza

_ Diles que no… quédate conmigo… Mark

_ Rachel mírame…

Separándose un poco de ella hizo que levantara su rostro

_... Te prometo que regresare ¿si?, quédate con Kori, todo estará bien

_ No te vayas

_ Volveré contigo en un momento

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Si

Lentamente se separo de el, el doctor lo invito para que caminara el primero, después lo siguieron Dick y el, Kori guio de nuevo a Rachel a la habitación

_ ¿Por qué se fue?

_ No lo se

_ El doctor Ariel era bueno

_ Si lo se

Ambas se sentaron en la cama, Rachel abrazo a Kori sin pensarlo

_ No quiero que se vaya de nuevo

Ella correspondió acariciando su cabeza

_ No se ira, el doctor Stone también es bueno

_ Es un tonto

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Porque morirá

_ No digas esas cosas, nadie va a morir

_ El doctor Ariel y su hijo se fueron

_ Bueno… tenia que pasar así

_ No, no tenia, ellos no… el los mato… Kori el los mato

La chica comenzó a temblar al solo pensar en como había muerto el hijo del doctor Ariel, Kori la recostó sobre la cama e hizo un esfuerzo para calmarla

_ Escucha, ahora que Mark regreso, nada nos pasara, nadie va a morir

_ Pero…

_ Nadie te va a hacer daño Rachel…

Mientras que en el consultorio del doctor Mark recibía una reprimenda, pero a su vez el doctor reconocía que si Rachel había reaccionado de esa manera con el chico, este no era malo y decía la verdad… a medias, tomo su archivo y lo leyó en voz alta, se detenía en algunos párrafos solo para verificar los hechos

_ Dice que después de Karl fuiste tu quien cuido a la chica

_ Solo antes del segundo intento de suicidio, después fue Kori

_ ¿Cómo es que el doctor te mando en su lugar?

_ Creo… que fue porque sabia que iba a morir

_ ¿Qué?

_ Lo amenazaron y a mi también, me mando lejos para ser su único testigo, para salvarla

_ ¿A quien?

_ A Rachel

_ ¿Quién te amenazo?

_ Karl y…

_ ¿Y…?

_ Y el padre de Rachel

_ ¿El padre?, si tuviera un padre no estaría en la clínica

_ No lo entiende, el padre de Rachel no es alguien con quien se pueda tratar, el doctor lo descubrió haciendo "pequeñas" visitas nocturnas… con ayuda de Karl

_ Dijiste que la viuda no confiaba en Karl, ¿crees que se refería a eso?

_ Probablemente… ¿Qué mas?

_ Karl y el padre de la chica…

Y de pronto se oye un grito… el grito de Rachel pidiendo ayuda…

* * *

**bueno ya aparecio Gar por fin despues de tanto tiempo jaja, valla confesiones ¿que ira a suceder?**

crazylove: exacto karl la quiere por conveniencia, igual que papi

raven-angel-of-darkness: jaja me encanta que sean tan entusiastas y mas cuando se trata de algunas escenas un poco fuertes como en tu caso que dices que papi en un ... tu sabes y si realmente da coraje ver que tantas niñas y niños sufren el abuso de sus padres y nadie hace nada, jaja bueno me alegra que alguien mas sepa de mi historia aunque hubiera querido actualizar mas rapido de lo que lo hice, prometo no tardarme demaciado... mejor no prometo nada

LiLiTh096: de igual manera aunque no dejes review tan seguido debo continuarlo pero espero que te sigan gustando los capitulos

RxR2ever: no aun no pero con la aparicion de gar creo que ya se consiguio otro aliado no?, pero eso no es todo el proximo capitulo habra algunos sentimientos encontrados con los chicos se va a poner bueno

Speisla Bei Roth: jeje me alegra que haya una nueva carita por aqui y creeme que trato de hacer que suene interesante y de actualizar pero no puedo, o no como quisisera pero de que actualizo actualizo aunque sea tardado

**Besos a todas!, oigan ¿recuerdan mi primer historia?, bueno les explico RENACER regresa! si, tuve que borrarla por dos cosillas uno: la trama iba de mal en peor, dos: sentia que no era lo que yo habia planeado y pese a tener mas de 15 cap ya decidi borrarlo para hacerlo mas interesante, en algunas partes Isabella tendra coolaboracion (con informacion) ya que cuando lo habia iniciado no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que habia personajes mas interesantes que los de la serie pero volvera!, espero a mas tardar que este listo la proxima semana**

**bye!**


	11. Contra Corriente

**20- 04- 11/ 25- 04- 11**

* * *

**Contra corriente**

* * *

Para cuando llegaron a la habitación Rachel no estaba y Kori yacía inconsciente en el suelo, Mark rápidamente saco su celular y marco a algún numero mientras a toda prisa bajaba por las escaleras hacia el estacionamiento, con suerte las llaves de la camioneta que tenia guardada el doctor estarían esperándolo y podría salir a buscar a la chica, antes de llegar al estacionamiento escucho el rechinido de las llantas de un vehículo, supo entonces que aun podría detenerlo, apresuro mas su andar hasta llegar a la camioneta para su suerte estaba abierta y las llaves estaban en su lugar, la encendió y a toda marcha salió detrás de Karl, lo vio a no mas de 50 metros, trato de darle alcance... Karl se paso dos semáforos en rojo pero poco le importó, Rachel iba en los asientos traseros…

_ Karl por favor déjame ir

El no respondía, no por no saber que decir si no porque ella le estaba hartando y si decía algo mas se arrepentiría

_ Karl…

_ ¡Cierra la boca o te la cerrare yo!

Rachel lloraba de impotencia y de miedo sabia de lo que su captor era capaz de hacerle si no lo obedecía, por el espejo retrovisor pudo divisar una camioneta azul marino, volteo para observarla mejor, pudo reconocer vagamente a su conductor, Karl dio vuelta en una esquina y la camioneta los siguió, entonces no era su imaginación, sonrió un poco pero Karl se dio cuenta del porque, tomo a Rachel del cuello de su camisa y la hizo voltearse sin perder de vista el camino por el cual iba

_ Por tu bien espero que no sea ninguno de esos idiotas

_ Eres un idiota

_ No preciosa, ellos son los idiotas…

La camioneta se emparejo con el auto, Karl soltó al la chica, el conductor de la camioneta bajo el cristal y le pidió a gritos que se detuviera, Karl lo imito pero en lugar de charlar saco un arma y al apunto hacia Mark, Rachel se abalanzó sobre el para quitarle el arma, ambos forcejearon por unos segundos, Mark trato de sacar el auto del camino golpeándolo de costado lográndolo a medias, Karl supo maniobrar perfectamente para volver al camino mientras seguía forcejeando con su prisionera

_ ¡Suéltala Rachel!

_ No, no voy a dejar que lo lastimes

_ ¡Estúpida!

Saco fuerzas de donde pudo y logro el control del arma, golpeo a Rachel en la sien, callo hacia atrás inconsciente, el tiempo corría en su contra si no hacia algo rápido, volvió a apuntar su arma a la camioneta y disparo hacia una de las llantas deshaciéndola pero Mark no se detuvo llegaría tan lejos como se lo permitiera aunque este hecho lo hizo retrasarse un poco, Karl volvió a disparar desde donde estaba destrozando el cristal de su auto y dándole al parabrisas de la camioneta, Mark volvió a emparejarse con el pero ahora fue el turno de Karl de sacarlo del camino, era una calle estrecha, no seria tan difícil, el objetivo de Karl era llegar a la autopista ahí acabaría con el mientras que Mark esquivaba los autos estacionados ahí, no tardaron mucho en salir a la autopista, Karl redujo la velocidad hasta ponerse a su altura…

_ Espero que te hayas divertido

_ No te saldrás con la tuya

_ Ja, ya lo hice

Dio vuelta al volante golpeando de lado la camioneta, con la llanta ponchada fue mas fácil voltearla y que esta cayera y golpeara algunos vados hasta detenerse con su conductor aun dentro, karl siguió con su camino sin detenerse, paso un pequeño pueblillo y luego dio vuelta en una terracería, siguió derecho hasta encontrase con un auto negro sin placas, estaciono, aquel hombre lo estaba esperando, el se acerco cuando karl bajo de auto, se fijo en la parte trasera donde estaba "su palomita"

_ ¿Tuviste problemas?

Menciono mientras abría la puerta y tomaba de los brazos a la chica

_ El idiota de Logan me siguió… pero me deshice de el en la carretera

_ Bien hecho…

Cargo a la chica y la llevo dentro de la cabaña seguido de karl, la pusieron en una habitación y la ataron a la cama…

* * *

Cuando karl volteo la camioneta Mark quedo inconciente y despertó cuando patrullas y una ambulancia llegaban al lugar, los camilleros lo sacaron del auto y trataron de acomodarlo pero el neciamente se levanto y fue a hablar con los oficiales…

_ Señores disculpen pero esto no fue un accidente

_ ¿Qué dices muchacho?

_ Yo perseguía a un criminal, el secuestro a una chica

_ Te llevaremos a la delegación cuando un medico te de de alta

_ No hay tiempo, el padre de la chica seguramente planeo todo

_ ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_ Garfield Logan, trabajo para la clínica del Doctor Ariel

_ Conozco el lugar, ya tiene nuevo director

_ Si, pero el no sabe cuan peligroso es este criminal

_ Bien, sube a la patrulla, iremos para allá a interrogarlos

_ Bien…

Durante el camino trataba de dar la información que mas pudiera incluso se aprendió la matricula del auto por si llegaba a necesitarla, lo que mas le preocupaba era Rachel, su Rachel, el la amaba… al igual que Karl se había enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido incluso alguna vez llego a robarle un beso pero para su mala suerte el Doctor Ariel se había dado cuenta y le mando hacer un memorandum, la chica le había contado como había sido su vida cuando vivía su madre y el porque estaba en la clínica, al principio pensó que era una broma pero cuando una noche se quedo de guardia pudo comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, al día siguiente se lo dijo al doctor, el muy alarmado fue a revisar a la chica y también lo constato, a la semana había intentado quitarse la vida, el estaba muy preocupado por su estado de salud, cuando la dieron de alta trato de alegrarla regalándole rosas, peluches y un sin fin de cosas, al menos había logrado su cometido, paso un mes después de aquello hasta que volvió al suicidio, en el hospital conoció a Kori quien había sido recomendada por la doctora Clara para que se hiciera su enfermera y lo había hecho bastante bien hasta que Mark fue enviado a Miami y el doctor murió tan repentinamente, entonces todo se había complicado… llegaron a la clínica y vieron como dos personas se preparaban para salir, los interceptaron e hicieron un par de preguntas, después Mark fue enviado al hospital para tratar sus heridas mientras que el director y su acompañante eran interrogados…

* * *

Rachel despertaba con un dolor de cabeza descomunal, no podía mover sus brazos ni sus piernas, se asusto pero luego recordó todo lo sucedido ahora era prisionera de Karl, rogo a sus dioses que nada malo le fuera a pasar mientras estuviera con el, intento deshacer los nudos de las muñecas sin éxito alguno decidió no volver a intentarlo pues entre mas lo hacia mas se lastimaba, pasaron cerca de treinta minutos para que alguien fuera a verla…

_ Espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que si gritas nadie te va a escuchar

_ Espero que tu seas mas inteligente que yo para saber lo que te espera

_ Tendrás que aprender modales jovencita

_ No será tan fácil papi

Ese hombre se acerco a un mueble que estaba ahí cerca y dejo una bandeja de comida, luego se sentó a orillas de la cama al lado de Rachel, la observo con ojos de lujuria

_ Tu madre era tan hermosa como tu… lastima que acabara así

_ Ella no tenia nada de que arrepentirse, tu no la amabas

_ Yo la amaba pero me traiciono y tu fuiste cómplice de ello, por eso eres mi nueva obsesión…

Con una de sus manos recorrió lentamente una de sus piernas, paso por su estomago hasta su rostro

_... es una lastima que pronto vayas a morir, aunque serias mi juguete favorito

_ Podrás tener mi cuerpo pero jamás serás amado

_ Ya lo veremos princesa ya lo veremos…

Se levanto, acerco una mesita retirable y puso ahí la bandeja

_... ahora se buena y come algo

Tomo un poco de comida con un tenedor, lo acerco a Rachel pero ella lo rechazo

_ Prefiero morir de hambre antes que comer algo que tu me des

_ Bien… lo comerás por las buenas o por las malas… eso tenlo por seguro

El era una persona poco paciente por lo que se levanto molesto y dejo las cosas ahí, salió de la habitación y al poco tiempo entro Karl…

_ ¿Vienes a hacer la buena acción del día?

_ Búrlate pero pronto estarás pidiendo clemencia

_ No lo creo

_ Rachel deberías saber que con papi no se juega, ahora se buena niña y come algo ¿si?

_ Púdrete

Karl también era un hombre de poca paciencia pero su trabajo se lo había exigido mucho y había a prendido a lidiar con ello, sobre todo con Rachel, hizo a un lado la mesita, saco una navaja de su bolsillo…

_ Te soltare las manos, así podrás hacerlo tu sola… te dejare un momento y cuando lo considere pertinente volveré y te atare de nuevo

_ Puedes matarme en este mismo instante, no pienso probar nada

_ Lo haría pero hay un pendiente que debes realizar antes de mandarte al otro mundo

_ Que considerado pero olvidas algo… papi es el único que puede disponer de la fortuna, te usara y luego te venderá como carne de ganado

_ Quizás pero el es viejo y las nuevas ideas surgen de la nada…

Acerco la navaja a las muñecas de Rachel y de un tirón corto las sogas, ella hizo un gesto de dolor al instante, Karl puso sus manos sobre las de ella y las bajo para que las descansara un poco, estaban un poco rojas

_... también te quitare las de las piernas, podrás andar por la habitación, pero si haces algo incorrecto me lo cobrare…

También cortó las sogas de las piernas y se fue directo a la puerta mirándola por última vez

_... von apetit mi lady

_ Idiota

Fue lo que Rachel dijo para sacar esa rabia contenida que tenia, se miro las muñecas… cortarse las venas no era tan mala idea después de todo pero no, esta vez debía ser mas fuerte que las anteriores, no podía dejarse vencer tan pronto, su madre le enseño eso…

_ ¿Lograste que comiera?

_ Tengo la impresión de que no será necesario que usemos la fuerza

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ La necesitamos… para cobrar la fortuna, usted se queda con el dinero y yo con ella, ese es el trato

_ Lo es, pero sigo sin entenderte

_ La libere, si hace algo mal las pagara, tan censillo como eso

_ Tú te harás responsable de lo que acabas de hacer

_ Ella no hará nada, no tiene el valor de enfrentarme, se lo aseguro

_ Muy bien…

Para cuando Karl volvió a entrar a la habitación Rachel ya había terminado de comer, se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado en la cama

_ ¿Lo ves? Si haces lo que te digo nada te va a pasar

Rachel junto sus manos frente a el, Karl sonrió irónicamente, si bien la chica tenia un plan tampoco iba a permitirse rebajarse de tal manera…

* * *

Mark había recibido unas cuantas puntadas en la parte superior izquierda de la frente, tenia unos cuantos rasguños y moretones pero nada de gravedad, mientras que los otros dos acababan de salir de declarar…

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

_ No debería preocuparle mi salud

_ Trabajas para mi es algo ilógico que no lo haga

_ Víctor no seas tan duro, el casi muere por culpa de Karl

_ Esta bien, quiero que me cuentes cada detalle de lo que sepas para encontrar a ese infeliz…

_ Lo haré doctor no se preocupe pero antes dígame… ¿Tiene el diario bien protegido verdad?

_ Por supuesto

_ Lo que le diga podrá constatarlo en el si es que no me cree

_ Entonces empieza a contarme…

* * *

_ Karl necesitamos aun el diario

_ Lo se iré por la noche, ya se donde esta, el doctor tiene la llave pero yo tengo la habilidad

_ ¿Quién estará de guardia?

_ Me parece que con lo que ha pasado la policía estará ahí toda la noche

_ No deben verte

_ Eso también lo se, no se preocupe

_ Confío en ti muchacho

_ No lo defraudare

El resto del día fueron angustias y sorpresas, en la clínica la policía había hecho guardias tanto en la parte delantera como trasera del edificio, Karl ya estaba en posición para entrar sin ser visto, el conocía esa clínica como la palma de su mano, cada pasillo y cada rincón, salto la barda sin que los policías lo vieran, ya adentro forzó la cerradura de la puerta para entrar al interior… rápidamente subió las escaleras, se dirigió al consultorio del doctor y busco el cajón donde estaba el diario pensó que estaría cerrad pero no…

_ ¿Buscabas esto?

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, dio un giro inesperado verdad? tengo algunas cosas que contarles la primera: tengo la suficiente inspiracion como para actualizar mas segudo cualquiera de los fics, dos: para mi mala fortuna este fic esta por acabar pero tres: quiero preguntarles si quieren una segunda parte como segundo fic de continuacion o ahi le dejo, aunque podria continuarlo aqui mismo y hacerlo super largo, ¿que dicen? necesito saber sus opiniones, si tienen alguna sugerencia la escucho con gusto

raven ink heart: ja bueno trate de hacer lo posible por actualizar lo ams pronto posible pero como dije arriba ahor apodre hacerlo ams seguido (mientras trabajo) jaja, mm si yo tambien habia empezado a cuestionarme el porque no lo habia puesto antres pero bueno, ahora las cosas seran un poco mas complicadas pero espero que la emocion del fic este presente toda via

**Artemisa- Cazadora: Si es algo raro, recuerdo cuando inicie este proyecto y dije que Gar seria el enfermero principal de Vic y no lo puse jaja pero si hay una segunda parte lo sera tenlo por seguro**

Speila Bei Roth xp: ¿adicta?, mm no se si sea bueno o malo pero de igual manera me encanta tenerte por aqui, gracias por lo de "soy tu fan", lo unico que yo deseo es que se diviertan tanto como yo

**RxR4ever: creo que la primer pregunta ya la conteste, ahora la nueva seria ¿rach siente algo por el?, sobre el final era lo que esperabas o te decepcione? **


	12. Un Rayo De Esperanza

**23- 05- 11/ 24- 05- 11**

* * *

**Un rayo de esperanza**

* * *

¿Cómo demonios lo habían descubierto?, se suponía que nadie lo había visto entrar pero quizás ya lo habían estado esperando, volteo para asegurarse de quien había sido el insolente que osaba retarlo de esa manera, era tan solo el amiguito del doctor Stone, pero tenia el diario en su poder, ¿Cómo recuperarlo sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto?

_ Claro que si, viniste a buscarlo y no te iras de aquí sin el ¿verdad?

_ No juegues conmigo y entrégamelo

_ ¿Dónde esta la chica?

_ No te lo diré

_ Entonces no te entregare el diario

_ Sera divertido jugar contigo

De su bolsillo Karl saco la navaja con la que había forzado la cerradura, Dick se mantuvo en el marco mientras caminaba hacia el, apretó el lomo del libro con fuerza esperando un movimiento de su parte, cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta hecho a correr con diario y navaja en mano respectivamente, intento perderlo entre los pasillos pero no daba resultado, Karl era muy veloz y lo alcanzaría pronto si no llegaba hasta donde estaban los oficiales, se había arriesgado mucho al ser la carnada pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa para atraparlo que mostrarle que ellos tenían el diario, intento bajar por las escaleras pero en el penúltimo peldaño Karl se le lanzo derribándolo cayendo ambos al suelo, el diario salió volando quedando frente a la puerta, Dick se volteo para quitárselo de encima, justo a tiempo para detener la navaja que iba a impactarse contra su pecho, intento darle la vuelta pero estaba en desventaja al estar bajo el, la navaja se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, en un intento desesperado golpeo uno de sus costados sin ningún resultado sin embargo su salvación llego justo a tiempo, Garfield se le tiro en cima derribándolo, Dick respiro aliviado, ahora era su turno de salvar a Logan, tomo la navaja que había soltado Karl, lo tomo del cuello con el filo de la navaja en su garganta cuando golpeaba a su amigo, el levanto las manos mostrando las palmas

_ ¿Dónde esta Rachel?

_ ¿Por qué… te interesa lo que le pase a esa chiquilla?

_ Tanto como a ti

_ Pobre Logan, ella esta muerta

_ No te creo, si así fuera no regresarías por el diario del doctor Ariel

_ Quizás si, quizás no, la chica en si es importante y muy… interesante…

Un Logan furioso lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y haciéndolo caer de rodillas, Dick lo había soltado justo a tiempo o si no lo habría matado, Gar lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo alzo

_ ¿Dónde esta?

_ ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?

_ Porque te matare si no lo haces

_ Entonces hazlo, pero nunca sabrás donde esta

_ Eres un maldito hijo de…

Dick lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que pudiera golpearlo de nuevo, este comprendió y lo soltó, Karl sonrió y se levanto de nuevo

_ De verdad que son unos idiotas, tanta preocupación por una chiquilla, cuando todo acabe ella será mía y ustedes no podrán evitarlo

_ No estoy de acuerdo

_ Es una lastima…

De la nada ambos recibieron un golpe por la espalda cayendo los dos al suelo, Karl camino a la puerta por el diario, lo tomo, miro a su compañero

_ Demasiado fácil

_ Se confiaron

Los miraron a ambos… yacían inconscientes en el suelo igual que tres guardias afuera de la puerta trasera

_ Vámonos…

Subieron a un coche negro sin placas son la menor preocupación posible de que alguien los detuviera o viera, durante el camino Karl arrancaba las hojas y las guardaba en una bolsa negra a la que prendió fuego y arrojo al camino antes de llegar a su destino

_ Ahora tenemos el camino libre para liberar ese dinero, en pocos días Rachel cumplirá los 20

_ Le haremos un pastel de cumpleaños que no olvidara

* * *

Una semana después:

Ellos se habían divertido con Rachel como nunca, la chica tenia marcas de golpes recientes en todo el cuerpo, adolorida física y mentalmente, ya no podía pensar con claridad ni siquiera intento defenderse anoche cuando ambos la violaron, no menciono nada ni movió un musculo… nada, estaba muerta en vida, nada podría ser peor que lo que estaba viviendo y solo rogaba porque todo acabara y no existir mas pero… ¿lo valía? Después de todo lo que había pasado, ¿la muerte de su madre?, ¿Qué todo mundo al creyera loca?, ¿para nada? Tan solo para dejar que su padre y un desconocido que se había convertido en su mano derecha movido por el dinero lo disfrutaran… la fortuna que su madre le había legado y construido para ella y posiblemente su futuro, ¿de verdad lo valía?, hace dos días había escuchado que su padre saldría para buscar un abogado corrupto de los tantos que el conocía para que todo su duro esfuerzo produjera ganancias, Karl se quedaría esa noche a cuidarla, ese día por fin había llegado y quizás ella obtendría su libertad, había ideado un plan que esperaba funcionara y si no por lo menos tendría la dicha de haber acabado con uno de ellos…

_ Tenemos que encontrarlos, tienen el diario y seguramente ya se deshicieron de el

_ Cálmate ¿quieres?

Mientras Logan caminaba de un lado a otro de la oficina de Víctor, el y Dick se mantenían serenos, con la cabeza para pensar en frio

_ ¿Cómo quiere que lo haga si Rachel esta en peligro?

_ Tan solo inténtalo

_ ¿Por qué soy el único que se preocupa?

_ No eres el único…

Intervino Dick

_... es solo que nosotros tenemos un plan…

_ El diario era el único plan

Dijo un poco incrédulo

_ Bien, pero no digas que no te dijimos

Logan seguía recriminándose una y otra vez lo sucedido hace una semana, si tan solo no se hubieran confiado de mas ahora quizás Rachel estaría a su lado pero no… no soportando mas la presión decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire al patio donde revivió en su mente varios momentos que paso con ella, mientras que Víctor y Dick lo miraban desde arriba…

_ Debe quererla mucho para estar así

_ Cuando uno esta enamorado, es una eternidad pasar sin esa persona amada tan solo 5 minutos

Esas palabras lo hicieron sentir un hueco en el estomago, para el… ¿Quién era esa persona amada?, ¿la habría encontrado ya?, ni siquiera el mismo sabia lo que sentía, un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba sentir o quizás esta situación también le incumbía mas de lo que debía, no lo sabia… el hecho era que también deseaba encontrarla… con bien, ya por la noche Dick se quedo de guardia en la clínica, Logan había insistido mucho en que fuera el pero Víctor se negó rotundamente y casi a la fuerza lo hizo regresar a casa, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio observando con detenimiento las hojas blancas en sus manos, quiso apretarlas fuertemente con sus puños para así sacar su frustración pero… ellas eran la única esperanza que tenían, la ultima luz en la tormentosa oscuridad, a su mente venían las palabras pronunciadas por Logan… la ultima parte descifrable del diario

_Flash back_

__ Lo que yo le diga podrá comprobarlo con el diario si no me cree_

__ Entonces empieza_

_Había dicho Víctor, ya nada podía ser peor que lo que estaba pasando pero se equivoco _

__ Bien… Rachel… no es una chica común y corriente…, ella proviene de una familia con dinero…_

_Los presentes abrieron los ojos tan grande como podían mientras miradas de intriga se cruzaban entre si_

__... sus apellidos son Archer Roth, sin hermanos, su madre era la rica, se había casado con un hombre de clase media pero resulto ser un violador…_

__ ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_

__ El doctor Ariel la investigo y pregunto a testigos oculares y vecinos, cuando estaba a su cargo me lo dijo todo, el padre de Rachel era ambiciosos, jamás se había casado hasta entonces pero una noche se entero que toda la fortuna que la madre poseía no seria jamás para el, sino para su única hija previendo su futuro, esto lo hizo enfurecer, se supone que después que el abogado salió el hombre entro furioso a la habitación y golpeo a su esposa hasta dejarla inconsciente, Rachel estaba en su habitación había llegado de la escuela hace poco, los sirvientes al oír tales gritos decidieron averiguar, una mucama llamo a la policía y una ambulancia pero fue descubierta y la mato junto con los demás, subió hasta el cuarto de la pequeña e intento violarla, poco le falto para lograrlo de no haber sido por la madre moribunda que intervino, libero a su hija y la saco de la casa, la pequeña corrió pero su madre se quedo… fue cuando el doctor la encontró _

__ ¿Qué fue de la madre?_

__ No lo sabemos, creemos que esta muerta_

__ ¿Entonces… es por dinero que ese hijo de puta se llevo a Rachel?_

__ Así es, ella cumplirá 20 en dos semanas y según lo que investigo el doctor el padre será el benefactor de demostrar que Rachel esta muerta_

__ ¿Qué?, ¿piensa matar a su propia hija?_

__ Es lo mas probable…_

_End flash back_

Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, movidas por el interés y el dinero, ¿Cómo es que podía haber gente así en este mundo que se atreviera a dañar a inocentes creaturas como los niños?, ahora entendía muchas de las cosas que había visto en Rachel, el porque se hacia pasar por loca, de cualquier manera nadie le creería, las palabras de la viuda al decir que Rachel había cambiado mucho, que casi no hablaba con ellos… la entendía hasta cierto punto, su hermano Jason había salido de los separos hace dos días, al contarle sobre la chica prometió no volver a los vicios pero el era otra historia…

_ Vamos a dar contigo Rachel y serás libre… tal como una paloma

Sonrió sin mucho animo, guardo tan preciado objeto en un cajón con llave y se dedico a pensar…

* * *

Sin duda alguna la noche era buena aliada aunque quizás la traicionaría como tantas veces, espero pacientemente sobre la cama, mañana por la mañana su padre había prometido llegar con el abogado, Karl tendría la noche para el solo, la había hecho ponerse un vestido blanco… era irónico porque el blanco representaba la pureza… ella no lo era, al filo de la media noche Karl se apareció en su pieza… se acerco a ella intentando besarla pero esta vez lo rechazo empujándolo con fuerza, el se sorprendió pues anoche parecía un vegetal

_ Hagamos algo preciosa… entrégate a mi por voluntad y no te lastimare

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Ya te lo dije

Rachel se levanto dudosa y se acerco a el lento, el sonrió divertido mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera, acerco su rostro al de ella para volver a intentarlo, ella respondió un poco tímida, bajo mas sus manos y la estrecho contra su cuerpo mientras abandonaba su boca y pasaba a su cuello, dio unos pasos hacia la cama que curiosamente estaba tendida, la recostó suavemente dejando una almohada libre, puso sus manos sobre los muslos de la chica mientras volvía a besarla, Rachel le quito la camisa cosa que lo dejo aun mas sorprendido, al menos su plan de darle un poco mas de libertad había funcionado, abrió sus piernas poniendo las suyas en medio y tocando todo a su paso, el tiempo corría entre besos y caricias, la mano de Rachel fue desapareciendo del cuerpo de Karl sin que este lo notara, la metió bajo la almohada que había quedado libre y sujeto con fuerza el mango del cuchillo que había guardado cuando Karl le llevo la comida, el no se había dado cuenta y era una buena señal, ni siquiera la adrenalina le dejo concentrarse en el momento preciso cuando se lo clavo a un costado, justo un poco debajo de las costillas, Karl grito del dolor haciéndose a un lado, Rachel se levanto rápidamente, sus manos tenían sangre y el vestido estaba manchado, se giro hacia la puerta pero ni siquiera había dado el primer paso cuando Karl la empujo hacia el suelo, golpeándose de lado contra algo que no reconoció, aun estaba consiente, Karl estaba en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella, volvió a levantarse y salió con algo de dificultad, estaba por llegar a la puerta de salida cuando escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse con fuerza, la sobra de un cojeante Karl sacudió sus sentidos y salió corriendo de ahí, no sabia muy bien hacia donde… solo seguiría corriendo hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas aunque sabia que si se detenía Karl la alcanzaría y la haría pagar, corrió quizás aproximadamente una hora, escuchaba el rozar de las llantas con el asfalto, decidió hacer su ultimo esfuerzo… ya estaba cansada de tanto correr a ciegas en el bosque y durante la madrugada, a lo lejos quizás… 50 metros vio las luces de un auto pasar, ya no había señales de Karl, lo había dejado de escuchar como media hora antes, esperaba que estuviera muerto, faltaba poco unos metros mas y todo acabaría o eso quería pensar, sus piernas ya estaban fallándole y su visión se hacia borrosa, a 10 metros de la carretera observo que debía subir una pequeña cuesta, lo intento pero cayo varias veces manchando sus manos de tierra que se sumaron a la sangre seca en ellas y su vestido, un poco mas y lo alcanzaría, hizo su mayor esfuerzo poniéndose de pie y saltando a la carretera como un animal herido, el sonido del rechinar de unas llantas llamo su atención y la luz cegadora de las farolas fue lo ultimo que vio… las luces se apagaron de pronto, el hombre al volante bajo preocupado, la chica le había salido de la nada y ahora temía haberla atropellado, por suerte observo que no fue así y el hecho de verla con sangre en la ropa le hizo pensar lo contario, ningún testigo lo había visto excepto su esposa que también bajo preocupada, el hombre se acerco a la chica e intento ver si había algún tipo de pulso en su cuerpo, para su suerte aun estaba viva…

_ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

_ Llevarla a un hospital

_ Nos meteremos en un lio con la policía

_ Tal vez pero esta viva no podemos dejarla aquí en medio de la nada

_ Si podemos y haremos como que no paso nada

_ La ciudad no esta muy lejos, ayúdame

Ignorando el ultimo comentario de su esposa, tomo a la chica en brazos y la subió al asiento trasero, ella no negaba que probablemente había sido su responsabilidad pero temía que la policía los culpara de algo que nunca paso, el auto arranco y dio vuelta en U, el recorrido duro aproximadamente media hora, buscaron un hospital, se metieron a Urgencias y estacionaron, el hombre tomo a la chica nuevamente en brazos y seguido de su esposa ingresaron, la gente e incluso el personal los miraban un poco raros…

_ ¡Ayuda!

Grito el hombre, nadie parecía hacerle caso y mucho menos que les importara esa pobre muchacha

_ ¿Qué nadie piensa ayudarme?

El hombre impaciente se acerco a una enfermera que atendía a una persona en una camilla

_ Necesito ayuda por favor

La enfermera volteo y por la expresión en su rostro parecía que iba a negarse pero la tablilla que sostenía cayo al suelo ganándose la atención de la mayoría… la enfermera parecía no creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban…

* * *

**WII una actualizacion demaciado rapida jaja apenas ayer subi El Rey, bueno, primero que nada, ya se esta acabando esta historia, le calculo al menos tres capitulos mas o quizas dos, segundo: estuve pensando en como hacer la segunda parte y ahora lo que no se es si ponerla aqui mismo o crear otro fic, en fin espero puedan ayudarme con eso y tercero: el proximo fic que planeo actualizar es NO MORE y digo espero porque tambien tengo el capi de Un cambio, ya veremos que sucede...**

**Artemisa- Cazadora: je de hecho si, es valido pero el esta desquiciado, completamente desquiciado pobre rae ¿te la imaginas con el? yo no y sinceramente no me gustaria jeje, espero te haya gustado el capi**

**KagInuLove: bueno mas que pase elgo con esos dos no lo se, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que se va a quedar con alguien pero ese no sera Gar porque este fic es RaeRob, espero no haberte decepcionado pero tengo ser sincera, gracias por querer que siga con la segunda parte**

**Speisla Bei Roth iSP: no espera no te golpees te necesito cuerda para que me sigas apoyando en esta historia, ahmm ya salio el peine pues veras... se que se trata sobre un fic de los pajaritos pero como que en este capi empieza a surgir algo en el ¿no?, o fue mi loca imaginacion que solo lo escribi sin pensarlo ¿que opinas tu?, yo planeaba en caso de que no quisieran una segunda parte adelantar ese momento pero como ya esta planeado el segundo corte ahi te daras cuenta de lo mucho que sirvio que todo esto pasara para que el se enamorara de ella ¿comprendes?, no digo mas o ya no habria trama**

**gracias por los comentarios nos vemos en otro capi**


	13. Tu Recompensa

**31- 05- 11/ 01- 06-11**

* * *

**Tu r****ecompensa**

* * *

La enfermera reacciono de pronto, le pidió a su compañero camillero que trajera una nueva, le pidió al hombre que la recostara ahí, le dijo a su compañera la recepcionista que llamara a la doctora y luego al doctor, le pidió al hombre también que no se marchara, corrió con la camilla y la chica hacia un elevador mientras checaba sus signos vitales, su respiración parecía estar cediendo al igual que los latidos de su corazón, llego al cuarto donde siempre la atendían, con ayuda del camillero la pasaron a la cama…

* * *

El repiquetear del timbre del teléfono lo saco de su sueño y casi cae de la silla, respondió adormilado…

_ ¿Si diga?...

__ ¿Doctor Stone?_

_ El no se encuentra ¿Quién lo busca?

__ Del Hospital Central… la chica que buscan apareció_

El sueño pareció írsele de pronto al escuchar tal confesión, ¿Cómo es que había aparecido?, ¿Quién la encontró?, y lo mas importante ¿Cómo?, se quedo mudo…

__ ¿Hola?_

_ Lo llamare de inmediato, no tardaremos en llegar

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, marco rápidamente el teléfono de Víctor, no contestaban…

_ Vamos se que estas ahí… contesta…

__ ¿Hola?_

_ Vaya hasta que contestas

__ ¿Qué sucede Dick?_

_ Apareció…

__ ¿Quién?_

_ Rachel…

__ ¿Qué dices?_

_ Acaban de decírmelo, parece que la encontraron, la llevaron al hospital, seguramente también le avisaron a la doctora que la atiende, te veré allá

Volvió a colgar la bocina sin esperar respuesta, tomo las llaves del cajón y las metió a su bolsillo, saco las de su auto y entro rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho, ni siquiera le importo pasarse varias luces rojas para llegar al hospital, ya ahí pidió a la secretaria le dijera donde estaba la chica, ella respondió que no podía verla aun porque la doctora Clara la estaba estabilizando sin embargo le dijo sobre las personas que la habían traído, le señalo el lugar donde se encontraban, un oficial hablaba con ellos…

_ ¿Nos meterán a la cárcel?

_ No señora, si coopera con nosotros

_ Oficial…

Interrumpió Dick

_... ¿Ustedes trajeron a Rachel aquí?

_ ¿Rachel, ese es su nombre?

_ Si

_ La encontramos a media hora de aquí, en la carretera, salió de la nada y casi la atropello, pero le juro que la encontré así

_ ¿Estaba herida?

_ Tenia manchas de sangre en la ropa, pensé que había sido yo el causante pero juro que no la toque

_ Esta bien, tranquilícese, son testigos importantes y les pido me acompañen para redactar la notificación de cómo encontraron a la chica

Pidió el oficial, la pareja se miro dudosa pero al final accedieron, el oficial los llevo en patrulla hasta el ministerio público a declarar, Dick se sentó en un lugar cercano, Víctor no tardo mucho en llegar, al igual que Dick no había respetado las señales de trafico, a esa hora no importaba mucho, inmediatamente se dirigió a su amigo que tenia una cara de incredulidad, aun ninguno salía de su asombro

_ Dick… espero que no haya sido una broma

_ De ninguna manera… cuando llegue un oficial hablaba con unas personas, ellas la encontraron y la trajeron aquí, la secretaria me acaba de decir que la doctora la esta estabilizando

_ Supongo que tendremos que esperar

Imito a su amigo y se sentó a su lado…

* * *

La doctora se sentía realmente mal por el estado en que se encontraba su paciente, ya había terminado su guardia e iba camino a casa cuando su celular sonó y le avisaron que Rachel había aparecido y que estaba en el hospital, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió volver aunque eso significara no dormir, entro corriendo, la secretaria informo a la doctora quienes la habían traído y pidió al guardia que no los dejara ir, ellos tenían una pista muy importante para detener al o los sinvergüenza que se la habían llevado, un camillero y una enfermera estaban limpiando sus heridas, la doctora les agradeció pero también les pidió que la dejaran sola, no quería que Rachel tuviera un ataque de pánico si encontraba a todos ahí ya que también se había enterado que le avisaron al doctor Stone, limpio la herida de la sien y le puso unos puntos, como pudo le puso una bata de hospital, su peor pesadilla había cobrado vida, había sido violada muchas veces, lo noto al observar las marcas en sus piernas, tomo una muestra de sangre para hacerle un chequeo rutinario y le puso suero para estabilizarla, la arropo con la sabana y la dejo descansar, la dejaría sola un momento mientras ella llevaba la muestra al laboratorio, al salir noto a un oficial haciendo guardia

_ Buenas noches doctora

_ Buenos días oficial, creo que ya es tarde para la noche

_ Tiene razón, soy el encargado de la seguridad de su paciente

_ Me alegra saberlo, solo le pido que no entre cuando ella este despierta podría alterarla

_ Como diga doctora

_ Gracias

Se alejo con una sonrisa, adentro de la habitación Rachel estaba despertando, todo el cuerpo le dolía, la cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas pero se sentía ligera, intento levantarse pero algo en su mano llamo su atención, tenia una cruz de cinta adhesiva y una manguerilla conectada a su piel, miro a todos lados desorientada, no se había dado cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba, tenia un par de cablecillos en la parte superior de su pecho, con mucho cuidado se quito el catéter de la mano, este comenzó a sangrar de inmediato pero no le importo, se arranco los cables y un pitido llamo su atención, el aparato marcaba que su corazón se había detenido… se levanto de la cama, la puerta se abrió y el oficial entro muy preocupado, Rachel al observarlo retrocedió hasta una pared, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, tenia miedo…

_ Tranquila… ¿estas bien?

El hombre caminaba a pasitos a donde ella estaba

_ No… aléjese… no me toque

_ Tranquila… nadie te va a dañar

El hombre levanto las manos en señal de que no intentaba dañarla pero Rachel pareció interpretarlo de otra manera…

_ No… vallase, no…

_ Solo trato de ayudarte, necesitas descansar

Rachel caminaba despacio hacia un lado decidida a escapar, si estaba ahí era porque había logrado deshacerse de Karl, no dudaría en deshacerse de este hombre también, busco con la mirada algo que pudiera usar en su contra pero nada, inesperadamente corrió hacia la puerta pero el oficial era mas rápido, la tomo por la cintura y trato de llevarla hacia la cama mientras ella gritaba…

_ Tranquilízate por favor

_ ¡Auxilio, ayuda!... no me lastime

_ No te voy a hacer daño

Rachel lo empujo con las piernas y el oficial cayo al suelo, intento volver hacia la puerta pero un par de manos la sujetaron y los tres cayeron al suelo, Rachel intentaba soltárseles pero no podía, esas manos eran mas fuertes que ella, vio entrar una figura con bata y una jeringa en la mano pero no distinguió su rostro, sintió como uno de sus brazos era tensado y el pinchazo de la aguja penetrar su piel; el liquido correr por sus venas, su forcejeo iba disminuyendo hasta que se quedo tranquila aun consiente, alguien la sujeto cargándola y dejándola sobre la cama, sentía sueño, los rostros se hacían menos visibles, las voces eran menos claras que al principio pero pudo distinguir al menos cuatro personas, una mujer y tres hombres antes de cerrar lo ojos y dormir profundamente

_ Gracias doctor, joven Grayson… oficial…

_ Discúlpeme doctora pero…

_ Lo entiendo oficial, pero les pido que nos dejen solas

_ Claro, andando

Los tres hombres salieron de la habitación, el oficial se quedo en el marco de la puerta reanudando su trabajo, mientras que el doctor Stone y su amigo se sentaban con caras de preocupación sobre las sillas, la doctora había llevado la muestra al laboratorio, el doctor Stone pudo distinguirla y pregunto por su paciente, ella les permitió la entrada ya que estaba dormida pero apresuraron su paso estando en el elevador cuando escucharon gritos, los chicos sujetaron a Rachel de los brazos al ver que el oficial también intentaba detenerla, los tres cayeron al suelo, la doctora durante el camino preparo una jeringa con un tranquilizante y se lo inyecto en el brazo, poco a poco surtió efecto y Rachel dejo de pelear por su libertad, Víctor la levanto y la llevo a la cama dejándola ahí para que la doctora pudiera hacer su trabajo luego que les pidiera que salieran…

_ Jamás pensé verla así…

_ Creo que es algo normal… sufrió un trauma, su padre intenta matarla y ambos la violaron, ¿Cómo te sentirías tu?

_ Tienes razón pero… se quito la solución sin importarle que estuviera perdiendo sangre

_ En parte… también la entiendo

_ ¿Crees que su madre este viva?

_ Hay pocas posibilidades, no sabemos que fue de ella, es mas probable que ya no este en este mundo

_ Pobre, pero la admiro

_ Yo también

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió la doctora, por las facciones de su rostro no se veía nada contenta u optimista

_ Perdió mucha sangre en su intento de escape, necesita transfusión

_ ¿Tipo de sangre?

_ AB Rh positivo

_ Yo tengo esa sangre

_ Perfecto, acompáñame

Richard la siguió a un cuarto pequeño, le dio instrucciones y en poco tiempo obtuvo la sangre que necesitaba, ambos regresaron, la doctora parecía estar molesta pero en realidad estaba preocupada, entro nuevamente al cuarto y puso la solución a donde debía ir

_ ¿Se recuperara vedad?

Pregunto Dick cuando Clara salió

_ Si, pero ahora lo mas importante es mantenerla a salvo, no sabemos que fue de quienes la secuestraron aunque… tenia sangre en la ropa cuando la trajeron

_ Eso quiere decir que estaba herida

_ No, no era sus sangre, no había marcas de alguna herida que la hubiera podido causar

_ Entonces… ¿mato a alguien?

_ Lo mas probable es que solo lo haya herido para escapar

_ Si fue así, entonces aun corre el peligro de que la encuentren

_ ¿Saben quien lo hizo?

_ Quienes… Doctora, fue su padre y Karl

_ Me lo temía

_ ¿Usted sabia?

_ Si… Rachel me pidió que callara y lo hice por su bien y por el mío, había recibido varias amenazas de muerte de parte de ambos, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar

_ Cuente con mi apoyo para su protección

_ Gracias doctor Stone

Ambos se sonrieron, Dick parecía divertido con la situación, ambos médicos se dieron cuenta, la doctora se retiro a revisar los resultados de la muestra de Rachel

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Te gusta la doctora

_ No juegues, ella no podría…

_ Oh claro… "cuente con mi ayuda para su protección"

_ Eso no es…

_ Si claro…

_ ¿Y que hay de ti, por fin te decides?

Richard miro la puerta blanca donde se encontraba la chica, Víctor lo noto

_ Ni siquiera lo pienses

_ ¿Qué…?

_ Es mi paciente

_ Jamás dije que me gustara

_ Pero te gusta y no te permito que te involucres con ella

_ Relájate Vic ella jamás me aceptaría

_ ¿Entonces lo admites?

_ Supongo…

_ ¿Eso quiere decir?

_ Supongo… que desde que entre contigo la chica llamo mi atención, me cautivo y algo me dice que debo protegerla

_ Escucha… ni Logan, ni Karl y mucho menos tu, tiene la mas mínima oportunidad con ella

_ Esta bien, esta bien… no lo hare…

Volvió a mirar hacia la puerta aun se preguntaba si lo que sentía era verdadero o solo deseaba protegerla, ni el mismo entendía a sus sentimientos de tantas veces que lo habían traicionado, la luz de la mañana se colaba por entre las rendijas de cualquier ventana, todos estaban cansados pero aun así Clara salía y entraba a cada rato para asegurarse que Rachel estuviese bien…

_ Doctor, Rachel esta despierta…

_ Quiero verla

_ No creo que sea lo mas conveniente, se que usted es psiquiatra pero por su condición podría alterarla

_ ¿Qué sugiere?

_ Conozco a una psicóloga excelente y una buena amiga, ella podrá hablar con Rachel y tratar de ayudarla

_ Pero…

_ Entiéndame doctor, si lo ve a usted o a cualquier hombre podría entrar en crisis, en cambio si hay mujeres rodeándola será mas fácil

_ Se hará como diga doctora

_ Gracias, la llamare de inmediato, en cuanto tenga su confirmación les avisare

Clara saco su teléfono de la bolsa de la bata y marco a algún numero, camino hacia un pasillo hasta perderse, llevaba un sobre amarillo en la mano, los resultados de Rachel aun no los había leído, tardo no mas de 10 minutos, cuando regreso lo hizo con una sonrisa

_ La psicóloga ha aceptado

_ Sus honorarios…

_ No, ella no cobrara ningún centavo, ella lo hace como una forma de redimirse

_ No la entiendo

_ Ella también fue mi paciente, hace cinco años se recupero de un coma, su única hija murió hace casi once años

_ Ya veo… siendo así, le agradeceré en persona

_ Claro, no tardara mucho en llegar y si me disculpan… debo revisar estos resultados

Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en señal de respeto y aceptación, Clara se marcho hacia el ascensor y a los chicos no les quedaba mas remedio que esperar…

_ ¿Te imaginas salir de un coma?

_ Creo que seria traumático

_ ¿Quién será esa doctora?

_ No lo se, por lo que ha pasado quizás entienda a Rachel y la ayude

_ Nadie entiende a nadie Vic, lo se por experiencia

_ ¿Lo dices por Jason?

_ Por eso y por mas… ¿Te conté que hace dos… tres días salió del reformatorio?

_ ¿En serio?

_ Si y…

Siguieron platicando entre ellos de cosas como el caso de Jason y otros mas e incluso olvidaron por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban hasta que escucharo las voces de mujeres en el pasillo, se encontraron frente a frente con la mujer que habían visto la primera vez que conocieron a la doctora

_ Señores… ella es la psicóloga de quien les hable…

No hubo presentaciones de nombres, solo estrecharon sus manos, Clara le pidió la esperara un momento afuera mientras ponía al tanto a su paciente…

_ No quiero ser grosero pero… la doctora nos menciono que estuvo… en una situación difícil

_ Son temas del pasado doctor, no creo que le interese mucho mi caso, si no el de su paciente

La forma en que le hablo le hizo recordar las pocas veces que había podido hablar con Rachel sin que esta divagara tanto

_ Si… lo siento… es que…

_ ¿Se pregunta si podre ayudar a la chica no es así?

_ Perdone no quise…

_ No, no se preocupe, es cierto que salí de un coma, pero eso no me impide ayudar a quien lo necesita

_ En cuanto al pago…

_ Creo que Clara debió haberle dicho que no pienso cobrar nada… lo hago con todo gusto

_ Gracias…

_ No hay porque, Clara es una excelente doctora y amiga, se lo que es estar en sus manos por eso lo hago

_ La entiendo

Clara salió a los pocos segundos asomando la cabeza e indicando que ya podía pasar, la mujer se despidió con la mano y una pequeña sonrisa, aquellos hombres le parecían buenos y sinceros… entro con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia abajo

_ Rachel… ella es la doctora Roth

Tanto Rachel como la doctora levantaron la vista en el preciso momento en que cada una escucho las palabras de Clara, Rachel tenia una mirada de asombro e incredulidad, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, mientras que la mirada de la doctora era de alegría y suplica por que su mente no le jugara una mala pasada…

_ Mama

Menciono Rachel por lo bajo casi en un susurro

_ Mi niña… mi palomita…

* * *

**OH ahora aparece la madre de Rachel, ¿que sera de ellas mas adelante?, lo he decidido solo dos capitulos mas y el fic habra terminado pero como he recibido buenas predilecciones para hacer una segunda parte lo hare, el titulo PSP II: Primavera, tal cual lo escribire asi que quedan avisados, y aunque haya subido un nuevo fic no quiere decir que me olvide de los otros como tanto me han puesto en los comentarios, jamas dejaria de escribir a menos que tuviera una causa realmente fuerte para no hacerlo, eso cuenta la escuela y examenes por lo demas son pequeñeces, pequeños obstaculos que deben ser superados, gracias a todos los que estan conmigo en cada historia, nos leeremos pronto... ah y no me olvido que les prometi NO MORE, ya llevo casi la mitad, espero que para el viernes o sabado ya lo tengan en la red, tratare de apresurarme...**

**Spe: **Si asi esta mucho mejor, no necesitamos llegar a esos extremos... aun, sabes no se realmente porque no me gusta como pareja de Raven pero... lo curioso es que cuando veo los episodios de la serie me hace reir y lo amo, pero cuando leo los comics lo comienzo a odiar y es quizas cuando surge la inspiracion para escribir y no en todos los fics, por ejemplo veras que en NO MORE ya le puse a alguien, claro solo como pretendiente... oh entonces soy un completo fracaso, si ya esperabas el capi anterior eso quiere decir que no soy buena tejiendo telarañas ni haciendo embrollos ¿cierto?, pobre Karl ¿estara muerto?, nah como dice el dicho HIERVA MALA NUNCA MUERE jeje, pues no se si alguien realmente se llame asi pero me parecio de psicoticos poner ese nombre, para la proxima pedire apoyo jaja, en cuanto a la mama ¿sorprendida que la haya puesto?, ¿algun tipo de sentimiento que te haya causado?, espero que si porque no estaba inspirada y... CLARO! que puedes decirme asi, eso no me molesta y no no me olvido de NO MORE ya lo dije, tan solo tenme paciencia

**Artemisa- Cazadora: **claro creo que yo tampoco lo pense demaciado, solo surgio de la nada, gracias por seguir leyendome y si digo que no me gusto el capi es porque siento que divago mucho en algunos aspectos pero prometo poner mas atencion a lo que escribo y no divagar tanto


	14. Profugos

**5- 06-11/08- 06-11**

* * *

**Hola! por fin ha llegado el penultimo capitulo pero es irrelevante ahora, el motivo por el cual inicio con nota del autor es porque quiero hacerles una pequeña invitacion, ejm ejem: desde hace un largo tiempo me ha venido a la cabeza iniciar un nuevo fic pero no uno como los miles que hay por aqui, no... este sera algo mas complejo en cuanto a tiempos y eso pero tambien en cuanto a autores... y me refiero a autores en general porque me parece que seria bueno hacer un fic colectivo asi que... TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIERAN PARTICIPAR EN UN NUEVO FIC ME SENTIRE MIUY HONRADA EN PODER TRABAJAR CON USTEDES, SERAN BIENVENDIAS TODAS LAS IDEAS y mejor aun una excelente noticia es decirles que cuento con el apoyo de una de las mejores escritoras de la comunidad y una gran amiga Isabella Roth, espero tambien contar con el apoyo de muchos y muchas por aqui, comenzaremos a trabajar de inmediato, aquellos que quieran participar tiene hasta el proximo capitulo final de este fic que mas o menos vendria siendo dentro de dos semanas o al fin de mes, gracias por su apoyo**

* * *

**Prófugos **

* * *

El día había llegado por fin, pasado mañana seria el cumpleaños de Rachel y el obtendría toda la fortuna Roth, enviaría a Karl a la cárcel y todo por fin habría terminado; la pobrecilla Rachel terminaría tres metros bajo tierra haciéndole compañía a su madre, llego en su auto color negro sin placas a la entrada de la casucha donde se suponía estaba su hija, el hombre que lo acompañaba no tenia cara de buen samaritano sino todo lo contrario un abogado corrupto como solo Trigon Archer conocía, estaba feliz por que al fin iba a conseguir el dinero que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado mantener en pie con la estúpida de su hija, después que pusiera su firma en el papel la mataría y Karl seria el único sospechoso de su muerte, ambos entraron a la casa, noto que la puerta trasera de la cabaña estaba abierta y en el suelo había manchas de sangre, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se suponía debía estar Rachel pero también la puerta estaba abierta, se dirigió rápidamente hacia allí comprobando que no había nadie, se volvió furioso y caminó hacia la puerta trasera…

_ ¿Y bien…?

_ Quieres esperar, ese inútil la dejo escapar

_ Yo no tengo la culpa, si no la tienes aquí quiero mi pago

_ Maldita seas, lo tendrás en cuanto la encuentre

_ Por lo que veo eso será difícil, avísame cuando ya la hayas encontrado

El abogado dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa y Trigon no pudo mas que maldecir por su tan buena suerte

* * *

El oficial había llevado a esas personas quienes encontraron a la chica a declarar, eso era crucial para poder dar con los sospechosos, ellos dijeron cuanto sabían no mas no menos y fue todo, los agentes dieron paso para que se llevara a cabo el operativo a mas tardar cuando el sol comenzara su labor y así lo hicieron, los testigos se quedaron por seguridad en la jefatura y varias camionetas de la policía se adentraron en la carretera a la distancia que les habían dicho, policías con perros bajaron de las camionetas y comenzaron a buscar por todo el lugar, durante unos minutos los perros estuvieron olfateando hasta que detectaron un olor, comenzaron a correr por el bosque siguiéndolo, a unos 30 metros de ahí encontraron aun con vida el cuerpo de un muchacho, estaba herido, fue el rastro que los perros siguieron, pero también detectaron otro olor que los guio hasta una cabaña, los hombres la rodearon y descubrieron un automóvil negro sin placas, escucharon voces dentro y esperaron un poco con las armas arriba y listas para disparar, luego la puerta se abrió y todo pareció tan rápido, arrestaron a los dos hombres de la cabaña y al que encontraron casi muerto lo llevaron al hospital central en calidad de detenido, lo internaron de urgencias por la perdida de sangre y llevado a quirófano para operación inmediata… mientras en la habitación de Rachel parecía que su mundo se desmoronaba en pedacitos, ella siempre creyó que su madre estaba muerta y ahora el destino las ponía frente a frente en esta situación tan dolorosa para ambas, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas hasta caer en las sabanas que la cubrían, miro los ojos de su madre tan violáceos como los suyos y las lagrimas de esperanza que ella derramaba, Clara parecía no entender nada de lo que pasaba incluso cuando Rachel volvió a quitarse la ajuga que le proporcionaba la sangre que había perdido y los cables que monitoreaban su ritmo cardiaco, la mujer avanzo unos pasos aun dudando si hacerlo o no, Rachel también dudaba pero su corazón le decía que ese bello momento era solo para ella, mientras que el sonido del electrocardiograma inundaba la habitación

_ Mamita

_ Mi niña

Ambas se abrazaron como si fuera una ilusión y no volvieran a verse nunca mas, Rachel le susurraba cosas en el oído que poco a poco fueron perdiendo sentido y ella le decía palabras de amor que su hija ya no escuchaba pues la sostenía entre sus brazos inconsciente, la puerta tras ellas se abrió por fuerza de aquel hombre que tenia a cargo a su hija

_ Doctora que…

Intento articular algo pero la escena frente a el simplemente lo dejo sin palabras al igual que a su acompañante

_ ¿Qué le hicieron… ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hija?

_ Ángela cálmate…

Al fin había salido de ese estado que parecía hacerla ver ajena a la situación

_ ¿Hija?

_ Mi pequeña, ¿Qué le hicieron?

Pedía a suplicas la madre de aquella chica que tanto misterio guardaba, la doctora intento quitarle a Rachel pero ella la defendió como una fiera

_ Ángela… Rachel no es tu hija, debo atenderla o perderá mas sangre, por favor

_ No, es mi hija, no voy a dejar que me la quiten de nuevo

_ Ángela por favor… se que perdiste una hija pero ella…

_ ¡Es mi hija!, mi pequeña Rachel, compruébalo… sangre de mi sangre

_ Lo hare pero, permíteme ayudarla

La madre miro el dormido rostro de su hija y comprendió que ella necesitaba esa ayuda que le ofrecían

_ Deja que me quede con mi niña

_ Esta bien pero luego…

_ Por favor…

_ De acuerdo

Víctor Stone se acerco a la mujer mientras Richard tomaba a la chica y la llevaba a la cama, ambos tampoco entendían la situación pero esperaban poder hacerlo pronto, Víctor mantuvo a la que decía ser la madre apartada para que la doctora hiciera su trabajo, la madre se mantenía tranquila pero ansiosa por volver a abrazar a su hija

_ Ángela… necesitamos hablar…

_ Si pero… mi hija…

_ Deja de decir que es tu hija… por tu propio bien

_ Yo reconocería a mi pequeña donde fuera y ¡ella es mi hija!

_ Doctor Stone ayúdeme por favor

_ Dick encárgate

Este solo asintió mientras que Ángela era sacada por la fuerza de la habitación y llevada hasta otra que estuviera vacía, quizás entonces todo seria mas claro, durante el camino observaron a varios colegas de la doctora correr hacia urgencias, pero ellos no se detuvieron a preguntar, el caso mas importante estaba en sus manos, cerraron la puerta con seguro, hicieron que Ángela se sentara en una silla y comenzara a contar como es que decía que Rachel era su hija si ella misma había dicho que la suya había muerto hace casi once años…

_ Les digo la verdad, yo… pensé que mi niña estaba muerta, hace cinco años desperté de un coma que me había causado el padre de mi pequeña, quería violarla…

_ Señora… ¿Cuál era el nombre de ese sujeto?

_ Trigon Archer

_ El diario no menciona nada sobre el…

Se dijo para si mismo el doctor pero olvido que no estaba solo

_ ¿De que esta hablando?

_ Eh, lo siento, usted sabe que el doctor Ariel… mi maestro fue quien encontró a la chica cuando niña, al morir dejo un diario en donde relataba todo lo que habían hecho el padre de la pequeña y su sobrino pero jamás menciona el nombre del padre

_ Ángela… tu jamás me habías mencionado el nombre de ese desgraciado

_ Porque pensé que no volvería a saber nada de el, me resigne estos cinco años a no tener a mi niña y ahora… la… encuentro y ustedes me dicen que… estaba en una clínica psiquiátrica y no se que mas cosas

La mujer comenzó a llorar y a pronunciar las oraciones entrecortadamente, ella menos que nadie quería que su hija sufriera, por eso la había sacado de la casa aquella tarde pero no conto con los hechos que después pasaron y llego a pensar en estos cinco años que jamás volvería a ver a su hija, pero la vida da sorpresas y el haberla encontrado era una de ellas

_ Tranquilícese por favor, debe saber doctora… Ángela que Rachel ha pasado por momentos muy difíciles… uno de ellos es…

Miro primero a la doctora buscando apoyo para poder decirle a esa mujer lo que le habían hecho a Rachel

_ ¿Qué… que le paso a mi niña?

_ Antes de decírtelo… quiero comprobar que realmente es tu hija, así que tomare una muestra de tu sangre y otra de Rachel, en cuanto sepamos los resultados te diremos la verdad

_ ¿Tan grave es?

_ Peor de lo que usted piensa

La mujer jamás espero conocer una verdad tan terrible como la que decían era, pero haría cualquier cosa por su hija, cualquiera…

_ Descúbrete el brazo…

Ella obedeció, Clara punzo la vena y extrajo sangre, puso un pequeño algodoncito en el lugar y guardo la muestra en su bata

_... te sugiero que no te involucres demasiado con Rachel podría no ser tu hija, te permitiré que vuelvas a su lado pero… después tendrás que esperar hasta que todos sepamos la verdad ¿de acuerdo?

_ De acuerdo

Los tres volvieron a la habitación de Rachel, Dick se mantenía alejado de ella viéndola desde una silla, no quería alterarla si lo veía a el solo en la misma habitación que ella, Víctor lo invito a comer algo y luego volverían, hablaron de lo ocurrido durante un tiempo, mientras Ángela acariciaba la cabeza de la que decía era su hija, a los veinte minutos ella comenzó a abrir sus ojos que buscaron inmediatamente lo que hace unos minutos vieron y lo encontró, a su lado como cuando era una niña y ella le contaba cuentos en su habitación para que durmiera

_ Mami…

_ Hola mi amor…

_ ¿Por qué te fuiste?

_ Mi vida… tenia que protegerte…

_ Pero no sirvió de nada…

A Rachel se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

_ No mi cielo, no llores

_ Es que tu… no sabes… mami… no quiero que me vuelva a tocar

_ ¿Qué?, Rachel ¿que dices hija?

_ Mami, no quiero que me toque

La chica se abrazo al cuerpo de su madre y a esta solo las lagrimas de dolor al saber que su esfuerzo por mantenerla a salvo de su propio padre no habían funcionado y de enterarse por su propia hija lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho

_ Ya mi vida… ya…

_ Mami no me dejes… no te vallas de nuevo

_ No lo hare mi palomita, no lo hare

Rachel lloro hasta que volvió a quedarse dormida nuevamente, Ángela decidió salir para dejarla descansar mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que aun le quedaban, afuera ya estaban el doctor Stone y su amigo esperando con paciencia, al poco rato llego Clara también con un sobre verde en la mano y el amarillo en la otra, indico a los tres que la siguieran

_ Antes que nada… debo darles una desagradable noticia…

_ ¿Si?

_ Karl esta en este hospital, al parecer Rachel lo hirió, lo están tratando en urgencias

_ ¿Qué… como se atreve?

_ Esta en calidad de detenido… acabo de enterarme

_ Menos mal

_ Bien… en este sobre verde están los resultados de la prueba de compatibilidad… sabremos si Rachel realmente es tu hija…

Clara comenzó a abrir el sobre con sumo cuidado, saco la hoja que venia dentro y examino cuidadosamente las letras impresas en el, después de terminar miro a los hombres, luego a Ángela

_ Rachel… es tu hija Ángela

_ Lo sabia… mi pequeña

Los dos hombres se miraron entre si y comprendieron que ellos ya no debían permanecer como antes en ese lugar, ahora la madre de Rachel se encargaría de todo y quizás todo estaría bien

_ ¿Qué hay en el otro sobre?

_ Los estudios de sangre que le mande a hacer… hay un pequeño problema… Rachel padece una pequeña anemia

_ Pero… no se suponía que estaba con ellos

_ No doctora, Rachel había sido secuestrada por su padre y Karl hace una semana, no sabemos como pero esta de vuelta con nosotros…

_ Ángela probablemente Rachel haya sido…

_ ¿Violada?

Termino la frase y en sus ojos lagrimas comenzaban a formarse

_ Si pero como…

_ Ella misma me lo dijo, si ese tal Karl esta también en este hospital quiero llevarme a mi hija a un lugar mas seguro

_ Te entiendo pero por el momento debemos asegurarnos que este mas estable para el traslado

_ Esta bien, pero cuanto antes mejor

_ Descuida… vuelve con tu hija

Ángela salió de la habitación y regreso con su hija… pero el doctor Stone y su amigo se quedaron presentían que algo mas estaba por venir

_ No creo que eso haya sido todo verdad doctora…

_ No doctor Stone… Karl esta en urgencias pero dadas las circunstancias permanecerá aquí hasta su recuperación y Rachel como la victima también tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que sea llamada a declarar y reconocer a quienes la secuestraron

_ A la doctora no le va a gustar nada

_ No es que le guste o no, pero Karl es peligroso y tendremos que redoblar la vigilancia al cuarto de Rachel no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz

_ Estamos en un hospital doctora no habrá mucho problema con eso

_ Eso espero…

Ya han pasado dos días, el cumpleaños de Rachel es hoy, su madre le compro un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, Dick y el doctor Stone le adornaron la habitación y como regalo le dieron un oso de peluche gigante y Logan aun molesto con los dos por no haberle dicho nada sobre Rachel le lleno la habitación de múltiples jarrones de flores de todos colores y olores, los seis compartieron ese momento tan especial, el reencuentro de madre e hija y que por fin habían detenido a los culpables pero… solo supieron de Karl

_ ¿Qué fue de mi padre Clara?

_ No lo se Rachel quizás este en la cárcel ahora mismo

_ Eso seria bueno ¿no cariño?

_ Si…

Pero Rachel parecía tener un pequeño presentimiento o quizás era miedo, si era miedo de que esto solo fuera parte de una nueva pesadilla, al caer la noche solo su madre se quedo con ella pero hasta que se durmiera luego despertó a media noche y no la encontró, supuso que había ido por café o algo caliente para tomar, el hospital parecía desierto, no se escuchaban ruidos provenientes de afuera, se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla noto que el guardia que siempre le acompañaba no estaba pero unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre llamaron su atención, se asusto al principio pero mantuvo la calma, el pasillo estaba libre no había nadie salió de la habitación y espero encontrarse con alguna enfermera o algún medico pero nada…

_ Rachel…

Escucho que la llamaban desde el lado contrario al que ella se encontraba, ya no tenia miedo, tenia pánico, volteo muy lentamente hacia aquel lugar tan solo para toparse con la cara de Karl vistiendo ropa de civil

_... maldita mocosa… me las vas a pagar

Karl corrió hacia ella y Rachel intento huir, si bien en ese pasillo no había nadie no podía pedir ayuda, volvió a intentar escapar por las escaleras pero antes siquiera de llegar a la puerta Karl la detuvo, la giro y la abofeteo un par de veces

_ ¿Pensaste que me habías matado? Te fallo preciosa

_ Tu no deberías estar aquí

_ Cierto pero como no me mataste vine a cobrármelas

_ No

Karl la tomo del brazo y trato de llevarla hacia el elevador, pero ella se resistía

_ Sabes Rach… no estoy solo en esto… papi vino a ayudarme

_ No… se supone que esta en la cárcel

_ No cariño… tu padre tiene tantos métodos de poder evadir a la justicia que cuando lo hallaron en la cabaña y lo detuvieron el se las arreglo para escapar y henos aquí

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al elevador cuando la puerta se abrió, Dick se sorprendió al ver la escena que no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzo hacia Karl, soltó a Rachel y ella cayo hacia atrás, Karl golpeo a Dick en un costado no con fuerza porque su herida no se lo permitió mas sin embargo el si pudo darle con todas sus fuerzas abriéndole nuevamente la herida, tomo a Rachel del brazo y el mismo la llevo hacia la salida de emergencia

_ ¿Qué pasa… porque regreso?

_ Tranquila Rachel, tu madre fue a casa a descansar un poco, Víctor tenia que hacer un par de cosas en la clínica y yo me quede a cuidarte pero al igual que tu presentía que no todo parecía ser lo que pensábamos

_ ¿De que hablas?

_ Supe que tu padre se las arreglo para escapar cuando lo detuvieron, se entero que habían traído aquí a Karl y también se las arreglo para entrar, nos ha estado vigilando

Le decía mientras bajaban por las escaleras hacia la salida, al llegar ahí fue derribado por el brazo de un hombre quien sujeto a la chica del cabello y trato de llevarla a un auto, ella se resistía, al final logro hacerla entrar en el pero ninguno se había dado cuenta que no estaba vacio…

* * *

**Ahora si, ¿sera una pesadilla o realidad?, ya veremos...**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Gracias y las sorpresas con Bjlauri a la orden del dia jaja, pronto veremos si encontrara alegrias o solo desiluciones**

**Spe: Espero que esto tambien te siga dando muchas ideas de como podran seguir las cosas mas adelante ya que el ultimo capitulo esta por venir y luego seguira la conti en el segundo fic, mmm pues tanto rxr no hubo, no como tal porque dick siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas y ¡es cierto! he notado que hay mas gente que tiene aficion por leer y escribir rxr hast la proxima**


	15. Bienvenida Realidad

**18- 06- 11 / 27- 06- 11**

* * *

**Bienvenida realidad**

* * *

Richard seguía tirado en el suelo, su respiración era un poco dificultosa, alcanzo a ver como Rachel era subida a un auto, su padre dio la vuelta para subir a el pero inesperadamente el auto arranco, Karl salió del edificio con sangre a un costado, le costaba caminar, Dick se levanto y corrió al lado contrario a donde se había ido el auto, los otros dos cayeron en la cuenta de que había sido una trampa, a los pocos segundos varias patrullas llegaron al lugar y los apresaron… de nuevo, mientras en el auto Rachel trataba de salir pero las puertas tenían seguro…

_ Rachel tranquilízate…

_ ¿Mark?

Pregunto un tanto insegura… pero en efecto era el… giro en una calle y luego se detuvo…

_ Me alegra que estés bien preciosa

_ Tienes que regresar… Richard…

_ El estará bien, ambos planeamos esto Rach… el te sacaría del hospital y yo me mantendría oculto esperando cualquier movimiento

_ Pero…

Y de lanada apareció frente al parabrisas Dick algo agitado y asustando a los chicos adentro del auto

_ Abre… me

Mark quito los seguros, Dick entro en los asientos de atrás, respiro profundo y luego sintió el abrazo de Rachel rodeándolo, el también correspondió, por el retrovisor Mark miro la escena y le dolió que Rachel lo abrazara eso quería decir que ella sentía algo por Richard que ahora se había convertido en un rival, encendió el auto y arranco…

_ Gracias…

Dijo por fin Rachel después del abrazo

_ No hay de que…

_ ¿Se encuentra bien?

_ Si no te preocupes

_ Debemos volver…

_ No, no podemos… te llevare a un lugar seguro y cuando el peligro halla pasado te llevare de vuelta

_ Pero mi madre…

_ Ella estará bien Rachel, lo prometo…

_ Bien…

_ Esta es la dirección… llévanos ahí por favor

Dick le entrego un papelito con unas letras escritas

_ ¿Parezco tu chofer?

_ Mark…

_ Esta bien, esta bien… lo hare solo por ti Rachel

_ Gracias…

Se inclino sobre el asiento y le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque muy a su pesar esta idea de Richard no le agradaba mucho quizás una pequeña fracción de su cerebro le daba la razón, durante tal vez dos o tres días soportaría no ver a Rachel, pero si ella se lo pedía en es ese momento el se la llevaría donde su madre o de vuelta al hospital pero nada… no paso nada, los dejo frente a un edificio gris, parecía uno de esos de mala muerte pero en realidad era todo lo contrario… Rachel bajo del auto a petición de Dick…

_ Te veré en la clínica

Mark hizo una mueca no muy linda y que a Dick le dieron ganas de partirle la cara, mientras que Rachel se despidió de el con la mano, Dick tomo su otra mano y la guio hacia adentro…

_ ¿Quién vive aquí?

_ Mi hermano

Rachel se detuvo en seco y miro a Dick asustada

_ Tranquila, Jason es… ya lo conocerás pero te puedo asegurar que el no te va a lastimar

_ ¿Lo prometes?

_ Si… andando

Entraron a uno de los edificios siendo Rachel guiada de la mano por Dick, subieron por lo menos tres pisos, luego doblaron a la derecha y caminaron sobre ese pasillo hasta el fondo donde había una puerta marcada con 310, Dick toco y dentro se oyeron pasos, al abrirse la puerta Dick hizo una mueca como no creyendo lo que tenia frente a el, ni siquiera parecía un chico sino el tío cosa

_ Jason… arréglate ¿quieres?

_ Ssee… pero ¿Qué haces tu a… qui?

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que una chica acompañaba a su hermano hasta que fue demasiado tarde… Rachel mantenía la mirada baja, Dick le lanzo una mirada de "vete de aquí o te arrepentirás", los dos chicos entraron al pequeño departamento, Jason inmediatamente se fue a vestir mientras Dick hablaba con Rachel…

_ No me deje aquí

_ Estarás bien, no hay nada que temer

_ Pero…

_ Si no resulto nuestro plan ten por seguro que te buscaran con nosotros, es mejor que te quedes con Jason

_ No quiero…

_ Escucha… Jason no es como Karl ¿si?, el es como… Víctor o yo

_ ¿Cómo Mark?

_ Exacto… vendré mañana por la noche ¿de acuerdo?

_ Supongo que no hay mucho de donde escoger

_ Bien… volveré por ti, lo prometo

Dos minutos después salió Jason con una vestimenta descente y con el cabello peinado

_ Ven…

Le dijo Dick, ambos caminaron a la puerta y antes de abrirla Dick le advirtió:

_ Mucho cuidado con hacerle algo esa niña ¿me oíste?, nada de fiestecitas o a tus amigotes mientras ella este aquí

_ ¿Qué?... es decir… se que eres mi hermano adoptivo pero no eres Bruce

_ Solo te estoy pidiendo que la cuides por unas noches

_ ¿Cuántas?

_ No lo se, solo cuídala

_ Si papa…

Dick solo negó con la cabeza, miro detrás de Jason viendo a Rachel sentada en el sofá y se despidió con la mano para luego salir por la puerta, al cerrarse todo había quedado en silencio, uno no muy cómodo, Jason regreso hacia la chica un tanto nervioso

_ Ehm… ¿Tu nombre es…?

_ Rachel

_ Hola… mi nombre…

_ Jason

_ Si… ¿quieres algo de… comer?

_ No gracias…

_ Hum… bien…

Jason entro a su habitación mientras que Rachel se quedaba ahí sentada en el sofá, luego volvió a salir con una almohada y una cobija

_ Yo dormiré en el sofá… tu puedes usar mi habitación, deje ahí para ti mantas nuevas

_ Gracias pero no tenias que hacerlo

_ Yo creo que si… o si no Dick me mata

_ ¿Se llevan bien?

_ Ehm… pues veras… hemos tenido algunas diferencias pero… hasta ahora todo bien

_ Yo no tengo hermanos pero… si los hubiera tenido… seguramente me llevaría bien con ellos

La forma en que ella hablaba… cada palabra pronunciada por su boca parecía tener un significado oculto, Rachel… claro la chica de quien Dick le había hablado y que el al conocer su historia había jurado no meterse con tipos como los que lo mandaron al reformatorio… se sentó a su lado pero parecía que a ella le incomodaba estar cerca de alguien…

_ Perdona no quise…

_ ¿Puedo irme ya?

_ Claro…

Rachel se levanto de inmediato y se metió a la pieza cerrando detrás la puerta, se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las mantas que había dejado Jason, mientras que el en el sofá también se acomodaba pensando que había metido la pata… mañana se disculparía… Rachel no pego el ojo en toda la noche estando a expensas de lo que pudiera pasar, eran mas o menos las 10 de la mañana pero no se decidía a salir, Jason aun seguía dormido pero despertó cayendo al suelo cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta, se levanto con algo de pesar y fue a abrir encontrándose con Dick quien entro buscando a la chica

_ ¿Dónde esta Rachel?

_ Si buenos días

_ ¿Dónde?

_ En la habitación

Dick se dirigió a la puerta y toco antes de entrar… Rachel inmediatamente abrió

_ Eso hora de irnos

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Si, te tengo buenas noticias

Tomo a la chica de la mano y la jalo fuera de la habitación, le dio las gracias a Jason y se fueron dejándolo con una gran interrogante en la cara, subieron al auto de Dick y volvieron a la clínica donde la doctora Clara y el doctor Stone, su madre, Kori y Mark los esperaban, Rachel estaba nerviosa por toda la situación, cuando su madre la vio entrar la abrazo fuertemente y ella correspondió, ambas se sentaron frente al escritorio de Víctor, detrás de ellas la doctora y los enfermeros, al lado de Vic su mejor amigo…

_ Rachel… por fin la pesadilla ha terminado

Víctor le extendió el periódico de esta mañana, el encabezado principal decía: "Prisión a dos secuestradores y violadores", una pequeña imagen donde se alcanzaba a ver el rostro de esos criminales siendo custodiados por la policía y el resto de la noticia en tres columnas, Rachel miro a su madre y ella le sonrió

_ Ya todo termino

_ No del todo Ángela… aun falta la declaración de Rachel y su reconocimiento

_ Lo haremos a su tiempo ¿no princesa?

_ Si…

Durante los días siguientes madre e hija fueron llamadas a declarar al igual que los doctores y sus ayudantes, cada uno declaro la versión de sus hechos, primero el doctor Stone que fue el encargado de la clínica, luego su amigo y sus enfermeros; Clara y hasta el final las testigos mas importantes, Ángela y Rachel, ambas frente al escritorio del jefe de policía…

_ Entonces Rachel… ¿ellos te secuestraron?

_ Si

_ ¿Te… violaron?

¿Por qué eran necesarias tantas preguntas?, ella no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso en publico, de hecho ni siquiera había podido superar que los hayan detenido, Rachel miro a su madre con lagrimas en los ojos

_ Diles cariño

_ ¿Y bien?

_ Si

Rachel bajo la mirada mientras sus puños se cerraban sobre el pants que llevaba puesto, no quería llorar pero el tan solo recuerdo le hacia querer cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos, fue una pesadilla a la cual no quería volver, su madre la abrazo y el jefe de la policía decidió dar por terminada la declaración, les dieron un tiempo para que la chica se tranquilizara… lo peor estaba por venir… el careo

_ Tranquila mi niña, todo va a salir bien

Le decía su madre, una hora después, pasaron a ambas a una cabina con un cristal enorme frente a ellas, del otro lado estaban los criminales algunos parecidos y los verdaderos responsables, Rachel miro asustada

_ Tranquila… ellos no pueden verte

Rachel intento tranquilizarse pero aun sentía nervios, no le gustaba para nada estar ahí, no era necesario mirar uno por uno

_ 3 y 6

Fue lo único que dijo, quería salir y no estar ahí, el jefe entendió, hablo por el altavoz y pidió que los presos fueran devueltos a sus celdas, algunos policías llevaban de dos en dos, el jefe pidió que salieran, después de firmar el acta podrían retirarse… al salir se toparon de nuevo con esa pesadilla, ya se habían llevado a Karl pero no al padre, al reconocer a su hija intento soltarse de los guardias que lo custodiaban pero no lo logro, Rachel estaba asustada, el jefe las escolto rumbo a la salida pero no llegaron, Trigon logro soltarse esta vez derribando a los guardias, al jefe y la madre que cayeron al suelo mientras tomaba a Rachel como rehén, camino con ella hacia atrás unos pasos, sabia que no podría escapar pero al menos lograría asustarla mas, Rachel se estaba quedando sin aire, el brazo de su padre pasaba por su cuello apretando su garganta, los guardias se reincorporaron de nuevo y sacaron sus armas el jefe pidió no abrir fuego o podrían dañar a la chica, el prisionero tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, susurro algo al oído de Rachel, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la soltó cayendo ella al suelo, el levanto las manos y fue apresado por mas guardias llevándoselo del lugar, la madre corrió hacia su hija que con dificultad volvía a respirar y también la saco de ahí con una cara que demostraba un terror puro… afuera los esperaba Víctor quien las había llevado y las regresaría a la clínica para un ultimo tramite final pero el se alarmo al ver salir a Rachel con una mano en la garganta, corrió hacia ella

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Nada… vámonos de aquí por favor

Tanto el doctor Stone como la madre estaban de acuerdo… los tres salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la clínica donde los demás ya los esperaban con una pequeña fiesta de despedida para Rachel, varios adornos inundaban el techo y las paredes del consultorio, un pequeño pastelito en el centro y globos en las esquinas con leyendas de despedida, fue la despedida mas emotiva que pudo haber recibido Rachel después de tanto sufrimiento… al final el doctor Stone entrego una carta de salida permanente de la clínica del doctor Ariel confirmando la estabilidad en la chica, por fin ella y su madre recuperarían el tiempo perdido…

* * *

**Hay lo siento! ¿les he dicho cuanto odio tardarme? pues se los digo lo odio! pero comprendanme ahora estoy trabajando y llego hasta las 7 su pobre casita y no tengo tiempo de escribir en el trabajo porque es un laboratorio pero en unos chancecitos que tenga lo hare ¿si?, es mas tambien le debo su capi a ravenkatara_suko pero lo mas seguro es que actualice desde ya los miercoles y/o viernes e inlcuso uno que otro domingo (tambien hay que darle su lugar a los amigos que quieren ser mas que eso) en fin ya saben como ire actulizando si hay algun cambio les dire, espero les haya gustado el final aunque no termino exactamente rxr pero la segunda parte... ya veran**

**Spe: no se tu pero para mi Arella es mala por no proteger a su pequeño retoño cuando la separaron de ella pero en fin creo que en fics normales me agrada mas y como he mencionado pido paciencia creo que el fic colectivo tardara un poco mas pero ten por seguro que lo haremos, hasta pronto!**

**meyraven: pues espero que te haya gustado creo que era mas que obvio quien estaba dentro ¿no? en fin gracias por leer**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: gracias por compartir tus opiniones y paciencia de nuevo se que me estoy tardando pero el tiempo esta en mi contra espero te haya gustado el final**

**gracias a todas por leer sus review siempre me sacan una sonrisa aunque este hecha un demonio (como raven) jaja hasta la proxima actualizacion**


End file.
